


Could you give my book back?

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Caring Greg Lestrade, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, First time for everything, Greg's the head of the family, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inexperienced Mycroft, Lost books, M/M, Mycroft is a Bit Not Good, School, Uncertainty, Young Mycroft Holmes/Young Greg Lestrade, persistent greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: "Have you thought about that maybe; just maybe your attention is unwanted?""Is it?""What?""Unwanted, because if that's the case please tell me, so I don't spend more time hoping the opposite."After Greg returned Mycroft’s book, he keeps trying to ask him out; but Mycroft not too sure how to react to Greg's sudden approach.





	1. Chapter 1

Greg approached the crowd in the yard. He saw a young man on the ground surrounded by his classmates; Greg quickly stepped to the middle of the circle.  
"Okay guys, this ends now!"  
"Leave it Lestrade!"  
"I said now!" he stepped closer and looked at them sternly.  
"Whatever." they slowly left.  
"Are you all right?" Greg offered a hand to the young man on the ground.  
"I'm fine, thank you." he pushed his hand away; he got up and started to collect his books and notes. Greg helped him. He grabbed the books out of his hand angrily. "I don't need your help, or your pity."  
"I know; I saw it in your eyes. That is exactly why I stepped in, no one would benefit from a fight." he marched away without a word, Greg ran after him. "Wait! Wait you left this!" he didn't hear him. Greg gave up and went to his next class putting the book to his backpack.  
He forgot about it until he got home and packed his bag out.  
"Oh, hello there." he looked at it more carefully. "Well you are form the library, good." he smiled. "Law, what is a law student doing here? I have seen him before, oh yes. The auburn hair, tall slim figure, beautiful eyes, lovely bottom...Greg concentrate!" he looked at the clock. "Still time." he grabbed the book and headed to the library.  
"Good evening Ma'am. I found this book, it's from here; I wonder if you could tell me who borrowed it so I can return it." After a little more sweet talk he got the address.

Greg rang the bell, then again when there was no answer. "I know you are home, I heard you Mycroft! I just brought back your book, you left it in school." the door opened for a bit.  
"Hi!"  
"How do you know my name and my address?"  
"From the library, I just wanted to bring it back." he handed him the book.  
"Thank you."  
"Everything all right?" Greg asked worriedly, but the door closed in front of his nose.

The following days Greg kept his eyes open, looking for Mycroft on the corridors, he even went to the library in hope of seeing him.  
"Hi there!" Greg stepped to Mycroft on the corridor.  
"Oh, hello. Thank you for returning the book."  
"Don't mention it; what happened to you?" he asked worriedly pointing at his face.  
"Nothing." Mycroft tried to walk past him.  
"Something did." Greg pressed on.  
"Leave it, please." he disappeared to the crowd. Greg tried to follow him, but he had to go to class. He sunk to his chair distractedly, still thinking about Mycroft.  
"Good morning!" his head shot up. Mycroft was standing on the podium. "I said good morning!" he yelled, finally the room fell silent. "Thank you." Greg watched him during the lecture, in this light his bruised face looked even worse; Greg could see him flinching when he wrote on the board. After the lecture he went to talk with him.  
"I didn't know you were a teacher."  
"Just this class."  
"You study and teach too?"  
"I'm doing my masters, yes."  
"Aren't you too young?"  
"And?" he finished packing his bag.  
"Nothing, sorry. What is going on Mycroft?"  
"Who are you? Why do you care?"  
"Greg Lestrade, apparently your student and it's enough to look at you to see that something is wrong. Can I help you?"  
"Yes, leave me alone!" he walked away. Greg sighed, but smiled putting the book he nicked to his bag.

Greg rang the bell, the door opened for a little bit.  
"Hi there, you left your book in the school." Mycroft sighed.  
"Yes, the one you stole."  
"Might have." Greg smiled. "Can I come in?"  
"Please give my book back."  
"Can I come in?"  
"What do you want from me?"  
"Talk and help if it's needed."  
"So you saw me and you want to rescue me from whatever you think."  
"Yes, I want to help, but I noticed you before. I really want to get to know you. But only if you interested too." Mycroft hesitated.  
"Why me?"  
"I can't say a reason, it's just happened, I mean me fancying you." he smiled.  
"Could you give my book back?" he said pleadingly then turned abruptly. "Sherlock! Don't you dare!" he disappeared leaving the door opened; Greg went after him.  
"Why Sherlock, just tell me why? Please tell me! I do everything for you!" Mycroft was in the kitchen talking to a boy, he had black curly hair and blue eyes just like Mycroft; he was thin, pale, he looked at Mycroft with hatred. "To your room; now!"  
"I would go to my room gladly, if you'd let me go home!"  
"Not yet Sherlock. To your room; now!" Sherlock sighed and turned.  
"Who is he?"  
"One of my students." Mycroft sighed and started to fish out his notes from the stew. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to write this?"  
"Two minutes? Wait no, ten you were always slow brother mine." he marched to the room. Greg looked around in the flat, it was a mess, he had no better words for it. Someone was sleeping on the sofa, he guessed Mycroft, because that was the only part of the living room that was in order. There were books, notes, scattered, empty boxes, bottles; something was spilled on the carpet and on the walls too. Mycroft came out of the kitchen and looked at Greg with shame. "Sorry." he mumbled and tried to pack up the room, he sunk to the sofa realising he can't make it better quickly. Greg sat next to him.  
"Can I have my book back now?" he asked weakly.  
"Yes, sorry." he handed it to him; Mycroft took it from him tightly clutching it.  
"You want an explanation I guess." he sighed. "He is Sherlock, my brother; he is fifteen and run away from home. I found him drugged so I brought him home. He didn't mean to hurt me, he was still high and then he got out and he took some more...he didn't mean it you have to believe me."  
"I believe you." Greg placed a hand to his shoulder.  
"Awww and now kiss." Sherlock was standing in the doorway. Mycroft stood up.  
"Sherlock please." he tired to drag him back to his room.  
"What? Tell me you're not interested."  
"Shut up!" Mycroft whispered.  
"What is it brother mine, afraid..." Greg didn't hear more since Mycroft managed to push him back to the room. He decided to help and started to collect the books and notes.  
"Sorry about that. Oh...thank you; you shouldn't have." Mycroft joined him.  
"No problem."  
"Sherlock..." he sighed and waved around.  
"You should see my room." Mycroft stopped. "I meant it's messy too, I'm not really good in cleaning."  
"Oh, it's usually not like this. Sorry. Thank you for your help. Would you like some tea, or coffee? I'm afraid the stew is ruined, not only my notes, but pins too. Pins!" he shook his head.  
"Tea would be nice, thank you." Mycroft put the kettle on.  
"So, is it true what he said?" Greg smiled over his mug.  
"Which part?" Mycroft asked with confusion.  
"You being interested in me." Mycroft turned red. "So it is!" Greg's smile widened. Mycroft cleared his throat. "I have things to do if you'd excuse me." he stood up.  
"Of course. What do you do tomorrow?"  
"I'm working."  
"And the day after?"  
"Same."  
"When are you not working?"  
"Never."  
"Okay. Then see you in class." Mycroft nodded.

"Hello." Greg found Mycroft in the library.  
"Gregory; can I help you with anything?"  
"How's he?"  
"Better thank you. I'm taking him home in the weekend."  
"That's good. Coffee?"  
"I really should be going."  
"You can drink it while you walk!" Greg looked at him hopefully.  
"I have to hurry." Mycroft picked up his books and hurried away.  
Greg sighed. "Now what? Is he interested or not?"


	2. Chapter 2

Greg tried to talk to Mycroft in the following week but he kept avoiding him, he quickly disappeared after the lecture and he wasn’t in the library either. One afternoon Greg decided to go and see him; he waited for Mycroft to come home all evening long, he must have drifted off because he woke to someone shaking him.  
"Hmmm?"  
"Gregory!"  
"Oh, hello Mycroft."  
"Come on, get up!" Mycroft pulled him up. "What are you doing here?"  
"I just wanted to talk to you."  
"You've been stalking me." Mycroft opened the door.   
"Sorry, I had no better idea."  
"Have you thought about that maybe; just maybe your attention is unwanted?"  
"Then why did you let me in?"  
"Because you've been sleeping in front of my door for hours." Greg looked at the clock.  
"Is it really three in the morning." he rubbed his eyes.  
"Yes."  
"Where were you?"  
"Work."  
"You're kidding."  
"Do I look like I'm kidding." he looked at Greg wearily.  
"Sorry, I better go then."  
"Do you want a tea or something before you go? You must be cold."  
"No thanks. Sorry about this."  
"Good night Gregory." Greg stopped at the door.  
"Is it?"  
"What?"  
"Unwanted, because if that's the case please tell me."  
"It's three in the morning!"  
"I know, please answer me, so I can spend one less night in uncertainty."  
"It's not that I'm not interested..." Greg stepped closer, but Mycroft stepped two steps back. "It's just that...I've never dated before." he looked down. "No one ever expressed interest in me. Now that you are here I don't know how to react, what to do. I'm scared that even if we start seeing each other I'll be terrible in it." Mycroft looked up and saw Greg standing in front of him; looking at him with his brown, beautiful, calming eyes. "I don't know what to do." Mycroft continued. "I always know what to do. I have a solution to everything, but I don't know what to do now."  
"You don't have to do anything Mycroft. If you want to, but only if you truly want to we can talk, then we'll see how it goes. If it works out, then it's good; if not well...it won't. But I'd be really happy if we'd try it." Mycroft remained still. "Sleep on it Mycroft." Greg headed to the door.  
"Good night!"  
"Good night Gregory."

"Lestrade!" Mycroft called his name.  
"Not here."  
"Where is he?"  
"Why do you care?"  
"Because he didn't give in the paper which means that I might have to fail him. So where is he?"  
"He didn't come in today."  
"Thank you, see it wasn't that hard."  
"I forgot the paper but you didn't..."  
"I told it to you too after the first time, this was your third; I'm definitely failing you."  
"You do what?"  
"Whatever I want. Good day." he left them.  
Mycroft debated what to do, he could wait or he could go and see Greg. He finally went to the office to get his address.

Mycroft hesitantly stood in front of the house; it doesn't seem like a good idea now.  
"Hello, can I help you?" someone looked out of the window.  
"No, sorry." he turned to leave.   
"Mycroft!" he stopped hearing Greg's voice. "Come in." Greg opened the door.  
"No, thank you."  
"You came here."  
"Yes, it was a bad idea."  
"No, no, come in. You got my paper?"  
"Yes of course, it was the most acceptable from the bunch."  
"Good. Tea?"  
"Thank you."  
"So how can I help you?" Greg put the tea to the table.  
"You weren't in class."  
"Yes, I...it was a busy night."  
"Party?"  
"Not exactly, not for me."  
"I don't understand."  
"I joined the force right out of school, dad died, mum was already sick we needed the money. So I started to work. I must have done something well because now they pay for my further education, but I still work; nights mostly, and the weekends...Oh my brothers David, and Henry; my friend; Mycroft." the twins poked their head to the kitchen  
"Hi."  
"Hello." they ran away. "How old are they?"  
"Twelve."  
"Big difference."  
"I also have a sister, she is seventeen, still in school; I hope. Anyways there is seven years between you and Sherlock."  
"True. Your mum?"  
"Died last year."  
"I'm sorry. Your father?" he asked hesitantly.  
"He was a policeman too, died on duty. So now it's just the four of us; don't look like that."  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to."  
"Muffin? I baked it."  
"You can bake?"  
"I had to learn it. You?"  
"I love baking." he whispered turning his eyes down.  
"Why do you say it like that? There is no shame in it." Mycroft just mumbled. "Mycroft?"  
"I'm gay, I look like this and I love baking...how bad it can get."  
"Why do you think that? You look just fine, there are countless of men pastry chefs..."  
"I know." he cut him off.  
"You don't feel comfortable with you being gay." he just fiddled with the mug, one of the twins came in. "If you finished with your homework!" Greg looked at him sternly.  
"But..."  
"Henry! You can finish it quicker if you don't argue here with me." he left. "So back to you Mycroft."  
"Could I get more tea?"  
"Sure."  
"How do you manage this? Work, school, your siblings, stalking me?"  
"I manage, don't change the subject." Mycroft sighed.  
"I saw...I know what happens to those who are different, it's just...I'm scared Gregory. They almost beat me when we first met just because I look like this, what will happen if word gets out! I teach; I work in the government! I...what will mummy say, my uncle!"  
"So you are worried what other's will think about you; only that?"  
"Isn't it enough?" he snorted.  
"It is, but tell me how you feel about it."  
"I don't have problem with me being gay, there is no need denying it or faking that I'm not. It's just one more thing to be mocked about."  
"We don't have to tell it to anyone. I promise I won't show it in public, I won't do or say anything that could indicate that we are dating." he took Mycroft's hands. "Promise. It'll be like two mates doing perfectly ordinary things together, we can take my brothers for cover." Mycroft kept staring at their hands. "Mycroft? Mycroft?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Everything all right? Tell me if something isn't, or if I do something you're not comfortable with."  
"No, it's okay. I just...you really want to waste your time on me?"  
"I do. Everything I do is about them, for them I can do something for myself from time to time; can't I?"  
"Of course. I...it won't be easy with me...I think. I don't really know..."  
"Knowing my life I don't expect it to be." he smiled and stroked Mycroft's hands with his thumbs. Mycroft pulled his hands away when the front door opened.  
"Hello Sophie! How was school?" she just grunted, picked up few muffins and went to her room; Greg sighed. "She's not talking to me, but I guess you are familiar with it."  
"Unfortunately." they sat in silence for a while.  
"Is it normal?"  
"What Mycroft?"  
"The silence."  
"Why wouldn't be?"  
"I don't know, sorry. Most likely I'll ask lots of stupid or obvious questions."  
"There are no bad questions. I'll expect you to ask them, please anything that comes to you mind. Also please tell me when something makes you uncomfortable, or if we are going too fast, promise?"  
"Promise. You'll do the same?" Greg chuckled.  
"Sure." the twins came in. "Finished?"  
"Yes."  
"Let me see it." Mycroft examined Greg carefully as he checked the homework. "Okay. What about this one?"  
"No idea."  
"David?" he shrugged.  
"Okay..."  
"Let me see it Gregory." Greg handed him the book. "My mother was a mathematician, until my...until Sherlock came along. She taught me since I could read."  
"When was that?"  
"Two." he answered distractedly.  
"Two years ago?" Greg smirked.  
"Ha, ha. Now boys come here."  
"Be right back." he left them. "Are you staying for dinner?" Greg asked when he got back, Mycroft looked up.  
"I...I don't think I should."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't want to disturb your evening with your family."  
"You won't believe me." he whispered. "And has Mycroft solved your problems?"  
"Yes, and corrected the ones you missed."  
"I'm a police officer not a mathematician. Have you thanked him?"  
"Thank you." they mumbled.  
"You're welcome." they looked at Greg expectantly. "Yes, yes after dinner!"  
"But..."  
"Promise, we'll eat soon." Greg started to heat the dinner.  
"You said that you are not good in cleaning." Mycroft looked around.  
"That's my room." he pointed at a door. "See for yourself. Everybody cleans their room but I do the remainder of the house, I just don't always have the strength to clean mine."  
"I understand. Need help?"  
"Plates are there." Mycroft put them to the table.  
"I really don't want to..."  
"Shut up and sit down. The boys will finish in a minute and go to watch the tele, I can't forbade it to them; they would get up and watch it when I'm gone otherwise. Sophie will take it to her room, so mostly it's just me. Anyways I soon have to go to work."  
"They..."  
"We've been doing this for a year now, they are fine on their own; they can go over to Mrs. Bell if something happens. Dinner!" he yelled. It was how Greg told it.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Mycroft looked at him over the table.  
"About what? I'm not mum or dad, I try my best, but..." he put the fork down. "I have to work, I don't have any other choice; for their sake. I try taking them out to the park, movies, doing things together; helping with the homework or anything else they need. Sophie totally closed off since mum died, she barely talks to me. I asked the teachers what is she like in school, but they said that there is no problem with her. I just don't know how to reach her...we are not arguing, in that case I'd know that she is angry at me, or whatever. But she's just silent...it drives me crazy. Any idea what to do with her?"  
"I'm so sorry, but I can barely get Sherlock to talk to me. When he was here he only yelled at me how he hates me, and other lovely things that are not a topic for the dinner table."   
"I have to get ready, sorry."  
"I'll do the dishes."  
"Thanks, but the boys will do it."  
"I don't mind."  
"Very kind of you, but you are a guest here, so stay put; please." he squeezed his hand. "I'll drop you home on my way."  
"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Greg rang the bell and waited for Mycroft to open the door. There was no answer so he rang again. He sighed hoping that Mycroft didn't forget that he was the one who invited him this time. "Mycroft!" he knocked and called his name loudly.  
"I call the police if you don't keep it down." the neighbour's door opened.  
"Sorry Ma'am."  
"You; You! I'm definitely calling the police now, this is a respectable house."  
"I'm so sorry Ma'am, my name is Greg Lestrade. Last time, well I was waiting for Mycroft after a long day, I just drifted off. I'm so sorry I disturbed you. Do you happen to know that he's home."  
"What do you want with him?" she still looked at suspiciously.  
"He helps me revise, we are friends."  
"I haven't seen you here before."  
"Yes, we met in the beginning of the term."  
"Respectable young man he is, always nice, helping."  
"Indeed; he's not answering the door, I'm just worried..."  
"Is he expecting you?"  
"Of course."  
"Hmmm, let me see. I look after the flat while he's out of the country." she opened the door with a spare key. "Seems like he's home." Greg followed her to the flat; they found the bathroom door closed.  
"Mycroft!" Greg knocked. "Are you in there, are you all right?" Greg heard some noise. "Open the door Mycroft! Now! Okay." he sighed when there was no answer. "Step back, because I'm coming in." he kicked the door open. He found Mycroft curled up in front of the tap.  
"Jesus!" Greg knelt next to him. "Mycroft can you hear me?" he whimpered. "What happened to you? Who did this?"  
"No, no." he opened his eyes.  
"Who was it?"  
"Leave it Gregory."  
"I call an ambulance."  
"No! Please don't!"  
"Mycroft you were beaten pretty badly."  
"It's not the first time."  
"But..."  
"It would bring up questions, my uncle would be called, he'd ask what were you doing here and I can't lie to him...he always sees." he whispered.  
"You can't be serious Mycroft! I'm taking you to the hospital; now!"  
"No, no." he kept whining.  
"I don't care, this isn't a game Mycroft." he picked him up. "Sorry." he mumbled when Mycroft cried out.   
"Could I ask you to close the door Ma'am?"  
"Yes, of course."  
"You don't happen to know his uncle's number?"  
"I call him. Poor thing, who could do such a thing..." she mumbled as she closed the door behind them.

"How are you?" Greg scanned him worriedly.  
"There was no need for this." Mycroft whispered. "I told you that I'm fine."  
"Better be safe."  
"I'm sorry for ruining the evening." Greg rolled his eyes.  
"Mycroft. Please tell me who was it. Was it your brother?"  
"No, he's home."  
"Then tell me." he looked at him sternly, Mycroft closed his eyes. Greg started to stroke his hair.  
"Gregory." he whispered shakily.  
"Shhhh, shhh, no one is here, just me. You are safe."  
"I told him that I'm failing him because he didn't give in any papers." he whispered after a while, letting Greg stroke his hair.  
"Oh..."  
"I was going home from the library, it was dark...when I realised it, it was too late."  
"Where is he now?"  
"No idea." Greg sat back when he heard the door open.  
"Mycroft!"  
"Uncle Rudy."  
"Are you all right?"  
"Yes, thank you."  
"Don't look like it." he remained silent. "Who was it?"  
"One of my students, Wilson."  
"I told you not to take the class."  
"You told me to do it, no you ordered me!" Mycroft tried to push himself up, but he fell back pain flashing through his face.  
"And who is he?"  
"Another student of mine."  
"Greg Lestrade, Sir." he stood up.  
"You brought him in."  
"Yes."  
"What were you doing at his place?" Mycroft pulled the cover over his head.  
"Told you so." he mumbled.  
"We are friends." Greg answered.  
"Really?"  
"Yes."   
"Mycroft?"  
"You already know the answer." Mycroft said.  
"Since when?"  
"Third date." he looked out from under the blanket. "You're not mad...or..."  
"I knew it; just keep it quiet, for both of your sakes. I'll deal with him, you stay here until the doctor says so."  
"Thank you."  
"See, he had no problem with it." Greg resumed stroking his hair when he left.  
"You should go home Gregory." Mycroft whispered.   
"Do you want me to?"   
"No, but you should."  
"I can stay a bit longer."  
"Thank you."  
"He..."  
"He knows everything about you by now, sorry."  
"Will you continue to teach?"  
"Not that I have another choice."  
"But do you want to?"  
"If you are asking that I'm scared to teach after this, my answer is no. I had worse."  
"When you were out of the country?"  
"Mrs. Hugh?"  
"I had to get into your flat."  
"Yes, when I was away." he sighed.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Can't talk about it, sorry." he mumbled.  
"If you are trained, how's that this happened? Mycroft? Mycroft?" he was asleep; Greg kissed his temple and left.

 

"You are back soon." Greg stepped to Mycroft after the lecture.  
"I tried to call, but you weren't home."  
"Possible. How are you?"  
"Much better, thank you."  
"The boys are in a sleepover party on Saturday, I'm not working if you'd like to come over...and watch the game."   
"Okay."  
"Good, see you then."

"Evening Mycroft! Come on in." Greg opened the door.  
"Good evening Gregory. I'm sorry about last time."  
"Are you kidding with me Mycroft."  
"No." he whispered, Greg just rolled his eyes.  
"Hungry?"  
"Bit."  
"Good. Sophie is home, but she won't bother us." they sat to the table. "Are you really doing your masters?"  
"Yes Gregory, and I teach, usually my uncle takes the class; but he asked me to do it. And I also work in the office and out of the country too...It's not only you who's busy." he smiled.  
"Good to hear that. How is it?"  
"Delicious, you can cook really well."  
"I bet you too."  
"Not this well. Who taught you?"  
"Myself. And you?"  
"Mummy, the baking from granny." Greg chuckled.  
"What?"  
"You; you speak so formally to everyone, you call me Gregory...I don't know I'd expect you to...” he bit the end of the sentence. “Sorry, forget it."  
"Does it bother you?"  
"No, it just makes you more interesting." he smiled; Mycroft looked at him with disbelief. "What?"  
"No one ever told me that I'm interesting...I certainly don't consider myself interesting."  
"Just because you already know everything about yourself."  
"Not true."  
"Then we have to find those out together." he smiled and took Mycroft's hands, he laughed. "What?"  
"It sounded...I don't know."  
"Cheesy?"  
"I guess."  
"Well since no one ever talked sweet to you, I have to. So be prepared." Mycroft rolled his eyes, Greg just laughed. "Come on, let's clean up."  
"When will the game start?"  
"Don't tell me you watch it."  
"No, but you said..." Greg sighed. "What now?"  
"I said it because I didn't want to ask you to come over for dinner when there were others around."  
"Oh...I see. But you do want to watch it."  
"I can be without it."  
"I don't mind..."  
"Mycroft." he took his hands.  
"Truly, it'll be a new experience for me. I never understood why is it interesting, but you might be able to explain it to me."  
"Okay." Greg answered hesitantly. 

They settled on the sofa, Mycroft sitting in one of the sides, his arms wrapped around his pulled up leg. Greg looked at him questioningly.  
"You don't have to if you..."  
"No, no it's okay."  
"What's wrong Mycroft?"  
"Nothing."  
"Mycroft!" he sighed.  
"I don't know to be honest."  
"I'm not planning anything, don't worry."  
"I know." Greg watched Mycroft rather than the game. "You are not watching it."  
"Not until you tell me what is wrong."  
"There's nothing wrong Gregory."  
"Please." Greg sat closer to him, Mycroft kept staring at his feet. "Please Mycroft. Do you want to go home?"  
"No."  
"Okay, do you want to sit elsewhere?"  
"No."  
"Good." Greg lifted Mycroft's face. "So tell me..." Mycroft leaned forward and kissed Greg.  
"Oh..." Greg whispered. Mycroft remained close examining Greg's face carefully; Greg smile widely and pulled Mycroft to a hug.   
"Was it okay?" he mumbled to Greg's shoulder, he just kissed his temple. "Sorry Gregory, I was just thinking, apparently over thinking." Greg chuckled.  
"I was debating if I should or not, because I wanted to, but..." he fell silent when Greg kissed him. Greg smiled at him when they parted. "I know it's silly because it's just a kiss not..." Mycroft continued.  
"You've never kissed anyone?"  
"No, was I that bad?"  
"Not at all. You don't have to do anything just because others do it Mycroft."  
"I wanted to."  
"Good. Can I sit here?" he asked sitting closer to Mycroft."  
"It's your sofa you sit wherever you like."  
"Mycroft!" he chuckled and leaned to Greg.  
"So tell me why is this entertaining."

"Greg! Greg!" Wake up!" Sophie shook him.  
"What?"  
"Your friend. Come on, get up!" Greg hurried to the living room, Mycroft was whimpering, clutching his head between his arms.  
"Mycroft!" he cried out when Greg touched his shoulder. "Mycroft!" Greg grabbed him firmly and shook him, calling his name loudly. Mycroft slowly opened his eyes, trying to get away from Greg with a cry. "It's okay Mycroft; you are safe, in my place. You are safe." Mycroft took deep breaths to calm down.  
"I'm sorry to wake you." he said shakily.  
"No, no...are you all right?"  
"Yes, I'm sorry." he pulled the blanket tighter around himself.   
"I didn't want to wake you, you slept so peacefully."  
"Thank you."  
"Do you want to go home now?" Mycroft looked at Greg; he saw how tired he was.  
"If you don't mind I'd rather stay."  
"Why would I? I get you something more comfortable to sleep in."  
"Could I...could I get another blanket too, I'm a bit cold."  
"Sure." Greg left to collect the items.  
"I'm sorry I woke you." he turned to Sophie.  
"What was it about?"  
"I rather not talk about it."  
"Why?"  
"Here it is." Greg came back. "Sorry." he mumbled as Sophie stormed out.  
"Thank you Gregory."  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Mycroft got changed and settled under the blankets.   
"I...don't want to keep you up. I'm sorry I cause so many problems."  
"Like what?"  
"I turn up uninvited, the hospital, then this!"  
"It's okay." Greg sat next to him and stroked his hair.  
"Is it?"  
"Yes. Do you have nightmares often?"  
"I'm afraid so." Mycroft closed his eyes. "Mostly about the time I was out of the country."  
"When did you start working?"  
"Four years ago, it was enough for me to get to hate fieldwork."  
"Are you still..."  
"Yes, few more years according to my uncle. He said that I can't sit around the office ordering others to do it unless I experienced it myself."  
"Sounds bit harsh."  
"He is right, I'm afraid."  
"But what if you die?"  
"Nothing, there is always someone clever around."  
"Mycroft." he kissed his temple.  
"That's the truth." silence fell; Greg kept stroking his hair until Mycroft fell asleep.

"Mycroft! You're still here?" Greg came home after work.  
"I'm sorry. I woke up rather late; I'm so sorry."  
"You slept through everything?"  
"What everything?"  
"The Sunday morning madness; boys and Sophie arguing about the bathroom; the war for the tele; the battle to start studying."  
"That is when I woke up. I'm sorry. I better go now."  
"I'll take you home."  
"No need Gregory, thank you."  
"I take you home." he looked at him sternly.  
"Okay." Mycroft's stomach twitched hearing his tone.  
"I can do this on my own; I didn't ask you out because I need help. I managed this far, I can do it!" he said harshly when they were in the car.  
"I know Gregory."  
"There was no need for it."  
"I didn't mean to..."  
"I don't need pity, I just need someone to talk to, someone who'll be there for me..."  
"Gregory, please stop the car."  
"Why?"  
"Just do it." Greg parked the car, Mycroft turned to face him. "I woke up, the twins asked me to help, so I did, then your sister had a few problems, so I helped her too. Then the boys messed up the kitchen, I didn't want to leave it to you so I cleaned it. Then Sophie attacked me with her countless of questions...I'm new to them; she just wants to know who is his brother seeing; I know it's hard for you seeing her talking to me, but not to you. I'm sorry Gregory. I walk from here, thank you for the lift." He got out of the car.  
"Mycroft come back." Greg hurried after him.  
"You have to rest Gregory. I kept you up all night long, your shift was busy, you have school tomorrow..." Greg caught up with him and grabbed his arm. "Please let go of me."  
"No! Look at me Mycroft." Mycroft looked at him. "I'm sorry, you are right I'm tired; I got carried away. It's just; she talked to you more in two days than to me in months. It's good to know that at least she looks out for me." Greg smiled.  
"Tell me if she approves of me." he smiled back.  
"Will do, now come back to the car, please."  
"I told you it won't be easy with me."  
"Nor with me as it turns out." he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Morning Professor."  
"Morning Lestrade." Mycroft smiled. "How may I help you?"  
"I have a question about my paper."  
"Yes?" the room emptied.  
"What do you do tonight?"  
"Study, my exams are coming up; you should do that too."  
"We have plenty of time till that." he sighed.   
"Not me."  
"Why don't you come over and study at my place, I won't bother you."  
"You will."   
"Nope, I'll cook and study myself, promise."  
"We can try it." he said finally.  
"Good." Greg smiled. "See you."

Mycroft went over in the afternoon.  
"Hi there." Sophie opened the door.  
"Hello. May I come in?"  
"Yes." she stepped aside.  
"Thank you."  
"Came to watch the game again?"  
"No, to study, hopefully."  
"He's in the kitchen."  
"Thank you."  
"Hello Mycroft."  
"Afternoon Gregory."  
"I cleaned the kitchen table for you, I'll join you soon."  
"Need help?"  
"I'm fine, thanks." Greg left him alone for a while as he promised.  
"Tea? Mycroft?"  
"Hmm?" he looked up.  
"Tea?"  
"Yes, thank you. I'll be right back."

"Mycroft?" Greg looked at him questioningly when he came back.  
"Oh..."  
"Sorry, I moved the papers to put the tea down, I didn't mean to..."  
"It's okay Gregory, I just got news about it yesterday."  
"How long will you be away?"  
"I don't know."  
"Any guess."  
"I don't guess, but if everything goes according the plan two or three weeks."  
"I see."  
"I only leave next month."  
"I know, but still..."  
"If it's any consolation I worry every time you go to work."  
"You do?"  
"Is it bad?"  
"No." Greg kissed him. "But this isn't the same."  
"I know."  
"I let you study then."  
"Thank you."

Greg was still sitting by the table after Mycroft left.  
"Argument?" Sophie sat next to him.  
"No, no. He has to leave for work in a few weeks."  
"He'll come back."  
"You don't know that!" he snapped. "Sorry, sorry." he rubbed his eyes.  
"What does he do?"  
"I'm not sure, but nothing safe." he sighed.  
"You like him."  
"I do, very much. And you?"  
"He's okay, not that I met any other boyfriend of yours."  
"Well I had other things to do, still have, but he...he is different."  
"Finally."  
"What?"  
"You are not father."  
"I know."  
"Nor mother."  
"You don't have to tell it to me."  
"You have to live your own life, and not only after the twins leave for uni. He loves you, I can tell; don't chase him away. Let him help if he wants to, he doesn't do it because you are incapable, he just wants to spend time with you." she stood up. "I'm fine, there is no need to harass the teachers because of me."  
"There is if you don't say anything to me."  
"I just did. Good night Greg."  
"Night Sophie."  
Greg took his coat and left.

"Gregory?" Mycroft opened the door sleepily.  
"I love you."  
"Gregory?"  
"I love you Mycroft."  
"Come on in." Mycroft pulled him to the hall.  
"I talked with Sophie." Greg wrapped his arms around him.  
"That is good." Mycroft stroked his back.  
"She approves of you."  
"Thank you." he smiled.  
"I love you." Greg kissed him.  
"I love you too. Would you like to stay?"  
"No, I have school, you too...you are tired. I just wanted to say it."  
"All right."  
"Why so soon?" he whispered. Mycroft smiled and stroked his face.  
"I'm sorry Gregory, it could have been sooner."  
"Promise me you'll come back."  
"That's not only up to me."  
"Just promise."  
"I promise that I'll do my best." he kissed him.  
"Thank you, I better go now. Good night Mycroft."  
"Good night Gregory." he smiled widely.

 

Greg waited and waited, after the second week he grew more anxious. By the end of the fourth week he barely slept or ate from worry.  
"Good morning!" a weary voice brought back Greg from his thoughts; Mycroft was standing on the podium. Greg couldn't concentrate on the lecture, he just stared at Mycroft, he was pale, very thin, he could see the places where he was bandaged up. He waited till the room emptied and hurried to him.   
"You...You're back."  
"Obviously." Mycroft smiled.   
"When?"  
"Last night."  
"Why didn't you call me?"  
"I had to give my report; I just finished in time to come here. I wanted to see you." Mycroft took his hand. "Are you all right Gregory? You look unwell."  
"Have you looked into a mirror recently?"  
"This is nothing."  
"I missed you so much."  
"Me too."  
"I was so worried." Mycroft squeezed his hand.  
"What do you do tonight?"  
"Working I'm afraid. I could..."  
"Don't skip class on my account."  
"Tomorrow?"  
"I have the week off..."  
"Come over for lunch then, I only have one class in the morning."  
"Gladly."

As soon as Greg closed the door Mycroft found himself embraced in a gentle hug.  
"I missed you so much. Are you all right? You look so horrid. What happened? How bad it is? Why did it take so long? I cooked and baked, you look like you haven't eaten in weeks..." Mycroft silenced him with a kiss.  
"It's just a few cuts and bruises Gregory. You look bad, are you sure you're all right?"  
"I just couldn't sleep properly not knowing anything about you."  
"Or eat." Mycroft tightened his hold around him.   
"Hmmm."  
"Gregory?"  
"Just a bit more Mycroft." Mycroft smiled and buried his face to Greg's shirt.  
"I'm here Gregory, I'm back." Greg let go of him.  
"Let's eat. I'm guessing you can't tell me anything about it."  
"Sorry, but I can tell you that I had worse. How was your month?"

Mycroft woke up with a cry, he felt arms holding him tightly, someone was calling his name. "Mycroft, Mycroft!" he desperately tried to get away from Greg. "Mycroft, please listen to me. You are safe, please just look around, please Mycroft." Mycroft looked around with eyes still filled with terror, Greg was sitting on the other side of the sofa scanning him worriedly. "You are safe, I'm not going to hurt you."  
"What happened?" Mycroft asked weakly.  
"We sat down to talk and you fell asleep in the middle of the sentence."  
"Oh...I'm terribly sorry."  
"It's okay, at least I slept a bit too."  
"I'm sorry." he mumbled again.  
"Come here." Greg pulled him to his arms, stroking his hair.   
"I'm cold Gregory." he whispered. Greg tried to get up, but Mycroft's hold tightened around him. "Mycroft, I can't get you a blanket if you don't let me go. It'll be just a second, promise. Mycroft let him go. "I'm back love."  
"What did you call me?" Mycroft let Greg wrap the blanket around him.  
"Love, I warned you." he kissed Mycroft.  
"Yes, but I didn't think you'd really do it...you haven't done it before."  
"Does it bothering you?"  
"No my dear." Greg kissed him again.  
"Sleep Mycroft, I'm here."  
"Don't you mind it?"  
"Of course not." Greg stroked his hair until he fell asleep.  
"So he's back." Sophie whispered when she came home.  
"Yes." Greg kissed Mycroft's temple.  
"Finally you'll eat again."  
"I was eating."  
"Barely."  
"I was so worried."  
"I know. Is he all right?"  
"Sort of."  
"Something home?"  
"As always."  
"I brought over someone, I didn't know he's here."  
"Who?"  
"My boyfriend."  
"Your what?"  
"Shhh, keep your voice down."  
"Wait." he tried to get up. "Okay." he gave up with the trying when Mycroft tightened his hold around him. "Who is he? How old is he? What is he doing? Since when? What the two of you've been doing? What is he planning with you? What will he do after school?"  
"What is his favourite colour? How... "  
"Sophie, I'm not kidding." Mycroft got up with a grunt; he walked towards the kitchen wrapped in the blanket.  
"Hello, my name is Michel Church." the boy stood up; Mycroft just stood there looking at him.  
"Gregory!" he called out, they fell silent in the living room and came in.  
"Oh, hello..."  
"Michel Church, 17, classmate. They've been seeing each other for three months now. They haven't done anything jet, don't worry; she is his first girlfriend. He wants to be a journalist, he's working in a press to gain experience and for pocket money. It was easy for him to get in since his father is a journalist too, his mother is a doctor. He has two sisters and a cat. I hate cats, fur and scratching...sorry. His favourite colour is green... Anything else you want to know my dear?" Sophie buried her face with a deep sigh. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to...so sorry; sorry. I'm sorry Sophie, sorry." he mumbled.  
"It's okay Mycroft." she looked up.  
"I'm sorry." he kept mumbling.  
"You are tired Mycroft, come back to sleep." Greg steered him back to the living room.  
"So Michel, I'm Greg." Greg came back, they shook hands. "Sorry about it, he's just exhausted and..."  
"Scary."  
"Yeah..."  
"That was spot on."  
"Was it? Sit down please, tea? Cake?"  
"Thank you." Greg put the plates to the table. "I'm sorry, I didn't have a chance to tell Sophie that Mycroft is coming over."  
"It's all right Greg, I just wanted to introduce him, not you to have an hour long conversation. Go back to Mycroft."  
"But..."  
"I bring him over at another time." the front door slammed.   
"Oh no, you don't…" Greg stood up and hurried after Mycroft. "Mycroft!" he caught up with him.  
"I'm sorry Gregory, I didn't mean to do it. I just wanted to help, then I realised what I did. She finally brought him over to introduce to you and I ruined it. I ruin everything."  
"Come back with me, please. She just wanted to introduce him to his brother, let me know that he exists, not wanting a fatherly check up on the boy."  
"He is right you know." Sophie was standing behind them. "Come back and let him watch you sleep, or whatever. I had enough of his whining about you in the last month. So what do you think about him?" she took them by the elbow.  
"Seems an intelligent, respectable boy." Greg took her hand.  
"So you like him."  
"I only talked few words with him, I'll see."  
"And you? What do you say?" she turned to Mycroft.  
"I do not wish to interfere with your family matters."  
"You have no other choice Mycroft, you belong to us now."  
"Why would I? We've only been seeing each other for two months and I was away for the half of it."  
"Tell me!" she said sternly.  
"He seems all right." he said finally.  
"Thanks, we're leaving to the movies soon anyways."  
"Hello boys. How was school?" they caught up with the twins at the door.  
"Fine."  
"Don't sound like it." they settled to the table, Mycroft stood in the doorway looking at them.  
"Don't just stand there Mycroft." Sophie stepped to him.  
"It's just been a month." he whispered.  
"And you already did more for him than anyone else, counting myself."  
"I did nothing, just bring more complication to his life. Look at him, this is my fault too."  
"No it's not, it is his own doing. He did nothing for himself for ages and then you came along."  
"They are talking; look." Mycroft changed the subject  
"Yes." she sighed. "He'll scare him off."  
"No he won't."  
"Better step in, please sit down Mycroft, you are barely standing on your feet."

 

"Hello Lestrade residence."  
"Gregory." Mycroft whispered.  
"In a second." Mycroft was tightly clutching the receiver. "Mycroft?" he heard Greg's voice.  
"Gregory."  
"Everything all right?"  
"No." he whined, fighting his tears.  
"What happened?"  
"Mummy, Sherlock...they...they hate me. She's still mad at me for Sherlock's running away. I had nothing to do with it, but she blames me...she was the one who encouraged me to finish early and go to uni and now she blames me for not being here for them...She...she said that...it's my fault that he started to drink, she doesn't even know about the drugs! It only happened once, and Sherlock wasn't even home that night, he was in a school trip...he didn't even see me like that; it only happened once...She looks at me with so much hatred, Sherlock still avoids me...I shouldn't have come home, I shouldn't have..."  
"I'm sorry Mycroft, I'm so sorry. Why don't you come back tomorrow?"  
"I want my mother...my brother." he sobbed.  
"I'm sorry Mycroft, I don't know what to say now...How about you father?"  
"Dad's working."  
"But he'll be home."  
"Yes."  
"Can you talk to him?"  
"Yes."  
"Good, do it Mycroft; please."  
"I thought she...I don't know got over it, or forgave me."  
"Mycroft it wasn't your fault that he ran away."  
"I should have been here."  
"You can't be there all the time, you have a life of your own. It's not your job to keep him out of trouble."  
"It is, I made a wow that I'll look after him, that I'll do everything to keep him safe."  
"I know Mycroft, but he's fifteen, now he has his own ideas..."  
"But he'll just kill himself."  
"So you want to move home, bare your mother's looks, trying to tell him what to do, when to do it? It won't work Mycroft, believe me. He'll run away, he'll be even more reckless...it wouldn't work My."  
"Then what should I do? What? Please tell me!"  
"Tell it to your father, he can talk to your mother and she might be able to control him."  
"I want them back." he whined.  
"I'm so sorry Mycroft." Greg listened to Mycroft's sobs.  
"I'm sorry I bothered you."  
"Please don't start." Greg said softly. "I'm working tomorrow, but you can call me in the station, promise you will if you need it."  
"I can't..."  
"Mycroft!"  
"Promise."  
"Thank you."  
"I should be going, take care Gregory."  
"You too Mycroft. Love you."  
"I love you too." Mycroft wiped down his tears and stepped out of the phone booth.  
"Oh!"  
"Hello Mycroft."  
"Hello dad."  
"How are you?"  
"Never better." he cleared his throat; his father just tilted his head. "It's nothing, really. Actually could you change my bandages?"  
"You were away again." he sighed. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
"So you'd sit home anxiously waiting for the news?"  
"Yes." Mycroft sighed.  
"Let's see it then."  
"It's not that bad, I just want to make sure..."  
"I know." they walked in silence.

"So cake?" his father smiled at him when he finished.  
"Dad."  
"Why not? We always did it, remember?"  
"Yes." Mycroft remembered every time he went to his father bleeding, beaten up they did a little detour on their way home. "You fed me cake after I was beaten up for being fat."  
"You wanted to go; you lost that weight quickly anyways. So are we going?"  
"Definitely."  
"How much did you hear from my call?" Mycroft didn't look up from his cake.  
"Enough. Who is he?"  
"Gregory, one of my students..."  
"Really?" he raised an eyebrow.  
"My boyfriend." Mycroft sighed. "He is older than me, already working as a police officer."  
"Busy like you."  
"Even more, his parents died, he has three younger siblings. I really like him."  
"I'm glad. So tell me..."  
"Mummy." he said resigned. "And Sherlock...she still thinks that it was my fault."  
"It wasn't, we should have seen it."  
"It's not only the drinking." he pushed the cake around the plate. "He took drugs when he was up in London." he whispered.  
"Oh."  
"In deed. Could you talk with them?"  
"I will. This is not your fault Mycroft."  
"She still thinks it."  
"I know, I'm sorry."  
"I come home after a month crawling through a war zone to this! It would have been better if I stayed."  
"Don't say it, please. We are glad you are back, even if we didn't know you were away."  
"It's for the best. Gregory knew that I was going and by the time I got back I couldn't decide which of us looked worse."  
"He loves you very much."  
"He does."  
"I also love you very much, your mother too, she just..."  
"Loves Sherlock more."  
"No, she loves you both the same." Mycroft just snorted. "Truly."  
"What if he does it again?"  
"We'll do our best so it won't. Have you tried talking to him?"  
"Yes, he slammed the door in front of my nose."  
"Will you stay?"  
"I don't see a reason for it. I can do without the looks and the mumbling now."  
"I can understand that. Let's get home."  
"All right."  
"What will you do now?"  
"I finished my masters."  
"You did? Why didn't you tell us?"  
"I finished the day before I left, you would have asked why in the middle of the term and I would have told you the reason or lied."  
"Congratulation then."  
"Thank you, I still have my class and work in the office."  
"And Gregory."  
"Yes."  
"I'm glad you finally find someone, I hated seeing you on your own."  
"What is Sherlock up to now?"  
"Not much, school and he keeps to his room."  
"Mummy?"  
"She complains a lot, but I think she's just bored and lonely. I work, Sherlock avoids us, you're not here. I tried to persuade her to do things, get out of the house, to start teaching again, or anything else. She said she'll think about it, which means no."  
"And you?"  
"I'm fine. Dr. Trevor retired, so I'm taking two districts alone, which means less time at home."  
"You never mind it."  
"I did, but now I'm glad...well...It's complicated. I still love your mum, it's just getting harder and harder to bare her complains. I try to help, but she pushes me away, at home everything is my fault...It's just better if I work. I know you wanted to come home finding everything as it was, hoping for love and comfort, stability and you get this...I'm sorry Mycroft."  
"I understand."  
"No you don't my dear boy." he pulled him to a hug. "Hopefully you'll never have to."

 

"Hello." Mycroft stepped to Greg wrapping his arms around him tightly, burying his face to his shoulder. "I'm sorry love, I'm so sorry." Mycroft couldn't say a word. "Shhh, it's okay, it's going to be all right." Greg stroked his back.  
"No it's not." he whispered shakily. They just stood there Greg stroking Mycroft's back as he sobbed.  
"Come on Mycroft, let's sit down." Greg pulled him to the chair when he stopped crying. "Here, water." he put a glass into his shaking hands.  
"I'm sorry Gregory."  
"No need."  
"I'm so sorry." he kept repeating as his tears started to fell again.  
"Please Mycroft, it's perfectly all right." Greg hugged him.  
"I'm sorry, sorry." he kept repeating. Greg picked him up and took him to his room, wrapping a blanket around him, placing tissues next to him. He pulled Mycroft close so his head was resting in his lap and kept stroking his hair. "Shhh, shhh it's okay." he kept repeating.  
"I'm sorry Gregory." Mycroft finally calmed down.  
"It's okay love. I break down from time to time."  
"Really?" Mycroft turned to his back, looking up at Greg.  
"Yes." Greg leaned down and kissed him. "It's not easy. Did you talk with your dad?"  
"Yes, I told him about you."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, he knows that I'm gay."  
"How did you tell him?"  
"He asked and I didn't deny it. He was glad to hear that I found someone."  
"Anything else happened?"  
"Not much, mummy kept looking at me the same way, Sherlock wasn't talking..." he turned back to his side. "Mummy and dad are not talking either." he whispered. "Dad rather works than to be at home."  
"Oh..."  
"I thought that would never happen to us, we've been through so much and they were still together and now...I don't want that to happen!"  
"It might not come to that, they can work it out Mycroft if they still love each other."  
"Dad said he loves mummy, he thinks she's just lonely and bored, but she wouldn't leave the house. And dad can't bear her complaining so he doesn't go home, so she feels more lonely..." he sighed; Henry ran in.  
"Knocking Henry?"  
"Sorry, can we go out to the playground?"  
"It's too late for that, go and play in the garden."  
"But..."  
"It'll be dark in an hour."  
"It's not fair."  
"I know, but you are staying." Henry slammed the door without an answer. "We have two kidnapping cases from this area, I don't want them walking on their own. I taught them not to talk to strangers and everything else, like where to kick or bite where to go for help...but still I'm scared." Mycroft took his hand and kissed it.  
"I understand that Gregory." someone knocked.  
"Come in!"  
"Could we steal Mycroft for a moment?" Sophie poked her head in. "We have a bit of a disagreement about our homework."  
"We?"  
"Michel came over, haven't I told you?"  
"Nope."  
"We are just studying. So can we take him?"  
"Of course." Mycroft sat up. "Be right there."  
"Thanks."  
"You don't have to do it."  
"Don't start again Gregory." he kissed him. "Thank you for...thank you."  
"Any time love."


	5. Chapter 5

"I need to speak to Mycroft Holmes, please."  
"Who is it calling?"  
"Greg Lestrade, it's urgent."  
"Hold please."  
"Gregory?"  
"Mycroft! They are missing, I don't know where they are." he said hysterically. "Sophie brought them home, she left to her, her...dance class, or was it...doesn't matter. She went there as always and the boys stayed home as always, but when we came home they weren't here! I asked Mrs. Bell, she knows nothing, I went to the playground, but they are not there either! I don't know where they are! Please help me! Please..."  
"Gregory, deep breaths, deep breaths." Mycroft waited till he took deep breaths. "That's it. Have you called around their friends; they might went over to someone."  
"No."  
"Well then do it and call me back. I'll help you in whatever I can if it's needed, promise. Now call them, all of them."  
"Okay." the line ended.  
"What happened?" his uncle stepped to him.  
"The twins aren't home. The kidnappings in the area are more frequent, Gregory already panicking. I promised I'll help if needed, if you allow it of course." the phone rang.  
"I found them!"  
"Good."  
"Thank you and I'm sorry for this."  
"No need Gregory. I'm glad they are found."  
"They won't be." he mumbled. "Could you come over after work?  
"Of course; see you Gregory."  
"Thank you My." Mycroft sighed and put the pone down.  
"You got involved with the family really soon, how long is it; two and a half month."  
"Is it bad? And I don't need your motto." his uncle laughed.  
"You got attached to them because they gave you the love that you miss from home right now."  
"You talked with dad."  
"Yes."  
"Is it a bad thing? Wanting to be loved?"  
"No."  
"I'm not dating him just because of that."  
"I know, I'm just worried what will happen if he leaves you."  
"I'll get over it, I think..."  
"That's what am I talking about. You are not allowed to make mistakes..."  
"I won't, I can do my job no matter what."  
"Just be careful."  
"We will be."

"Hi." Greg opened the door grumpily.  
"Hello Gregory. Are they all right?"  
"Yes, in their room, I can't believe they went over without asking or leaving a note at least." Greg was pacing. "And they don't understand why am I angry at them. They just can't understand it." he sunk to the chair and buried his face to his hands. "I can't lose them Mycroft, I can't..."  
"You won't Gregory, they are home, safe and I'm sure that they won't disappear without a word from now on." he wrapped his arms around Greg. "They are safe Gregory."  
"But what if next time they won't be at Jim's, what if..."  
"Shhh, please don't think about that."  
"I always worry when I have to leave them alone, but from now on...Should I get a babysitter? Or give up school, I can get a schedule where I can collect them..."  
"Gregory!" Mycroft cupped his face. "You are not leaving school."  
"You don't understand it." he pushed his hands away and resumed pacing.  
"I do Gregory, remember Sherlock was alone in London. I walked the city for a week and I only found him by accident...Please don't leave school, this is your last year; please. Sophie can bring home the boys, you sit down with them again and tell them calmly why they have to be careful, why they have to tell you where are they. They are clever, I'm sure they'll understand it. But please don't leave school." Greg looked at him miserably. "Come here." Mycroft extended his arms; Greg stepped to him and let Mycroft pull him to a hug. "It's going to be all right Gregory. They are fine, they'll be all right. Shhh, shhh." he felt Greg's tears damping his shirt. "It's okay Gregory, I'm here, they are all here. I'm here my dear." he held him tightly.   
"Please don't go." Greg whispered.  
"Sure Gregory. You should go to bed my dear. You are tired, you have school tomorrow; you don't want to be late from my class I presume." he smiled.  
"Of course not. I better take a shower first."  
"I'll be here, don't worry." Mycroft cleaned up the kitchen.

"What are you doing next Saturday?" Sophie came in.  
"Working."  
"Because you have to or because you have no better thing to do?"  
"The second."  
"Good, it's his birthday and he'll only work the morning. You could come over and..."  
"Cook, bake and clean the house?" he chuckled.  
"We'll help with the cleaning and the decoration. Will you do it?"  
"Of course, just tell me what you want." Greg finished with the shower.  
"Okay." she disappeared.  
"Thank you." Greg looked around the kitchen.  
"Don't mention it."  
"Here towel and your pyjama."  
"My pyjama? I only slept here once." Greg shrugged.  
"And? You want to sleep in you suit?"  
"Thank you." Mycroft took it from him.  
"You...or...the sofa not too...never mind." he mumbled when Mycroft finished.  
"What is it Gregory?"  
"Nothing."  
"You promised you'll tell me if something isn't all right."  
"It's not that My." he sighed. "The bed is more comfortable, there is enough space for the both of us...Just to sleep, nothing more, trust me." Mycroft smiled at him.  
"I trust you Gregory." Greg took his hand and pulled him to the room.  
"Here is an extra blanket for you."  
"Thank you. I have to go home before the lecture, so I have to get up early."  
"Wake me too please." Mycroft kissed him.  
"Good night Gregory."  
"Good night." Greg wrapped his arms around Mycroft pulling him close. Mycroft hesitated for a bit then he decided that he rather liked it, he felt Greg breaths on his neck, the warmth radiating from his body, his arm around his body, he smelled the shampoo and Greg. Greg chuckled.  
"What is it Gregory?"  
"You, love."  
"I don't mind it, if you are referring to our sleeping position."  
"I can feel it, but it took you five minutes to settle on this decision."  
"And?"  
"I'm glad that the jury decided in my favour." he chuckled and kissed the base of his neck.  
"Sleep now Gregory, I don't want to see you asleep on my class."  
"Night professor." he kissed him again.

 

"You came with a car!"  
"How else would I bring all the stuff?"  
"He'll know that you are here!"  
"And?"  
"It's a surprise."  
"Then I take home the car and come back."  
"Never mind." she sighed. "Let's start, we have lots of things to do." she grabbed two bags, Mycroft followed her with the rest.

"I see you found yourself a new slave." Greg came in so quietly that they didn't realise it.  
"Greg! Happy birthday." Sophie hugged him, the boys followed her.  
"Thank you." he kissed them.  
"Many happy returns Gregory."  
"Thank you Mycroft." he pulled him to a tight hug. "Don't let her get used to this." he whispered, Mycroft just chuckled. "You shouldn't have done this." he released him.  
"It was fun, they helped, promise."  
"Good. Anything to eat?" he sniffed around hopefully. "I'm starving."  
"Let's eat then."

"I got you something Gregory." they were sitting on Greg's bed.  
"Other than the delicious meal and the beautiful also delicious cake."  
"Yes, well actually two other things."  
"You shouldn't have." Mycroft handed him the small box.  
"You said that your watch died. Well this won't give up after the first rain, the straps are stronger, elegant, but simple."  
"Thank you, I love it." Greg smiled at him and put the watch on.  
"The other thing, well please promise me you won't be mad at me."  
"Mycroft?"  
"Please promise."  
"Okay." he scanned him hesitantly.  
"I asked around, talked with your co-workers, checked your test results and talked with other people too. Everything showed that you are talented, you shouldn't be wasting your time on collecting drunks from the street."  
"Mycroft? What have you done?"  
"You don't have to if you don't want to. It's just an appointment for a talk, you'd have to take quite a few extra classes in next term if you get it, but only if you want, of course."  
"Please talk sense."  
"You have an appointment for an interview at the Scotland Yard's Criminal Investigation Department." he was almost whispering by the end. "You don't have to go if you don't want to!" he added quickly.  
"Why?"  
"Reading your papers I thought that it'd be perfect for you, so I checked your other scores and they all showed how talented you are. So I asked around..."  
"Why, not how."  
"Better work hours, more salary..."  
"Why Mycroft?"  
"In this three months you gave me more than anyone else in my whole life. I just wanted to do something for you that would make life easier for you; that would show how much I love you and how much I appreciate what you do for me. This way you'd have more time for your family...I just...I'm not good at this, I told you I'll ruin it." Greg pulled him to a hug.  
"Love."  
"I'm sorry Gregory."  
"No, no Mycroft. I understand your reasons and thank you. Thank you, I'd never make this step on my own. I love you Mycroft."  
"Are you sure?" Greg laughed.  
"Yes. Just tell me when I have to go."  
"Oh sorry." Mycroft handed him the letter.  
"Next time you want to do something this drastic please talk to me first; promise?"  
"Promise." Mycroft smiled faintly.  
"I'm not dating you just to get further in my career. Not that I knew that you can do this."  
"I know; the only thing on my mind was to help you, nothing else. It was just now that I realised that I shouldn't have done this, sorry. I went there as your teacher who recognised your potential."  
"Thank you professor."  
"You're welcome Lestrade." Mycroft kissed him. The kiss was long and passionate; Mycroft gently pushed Greg down kissing him, his hands wondering around his body. Before he could reach Greg's groin his hand was grabbed.  
"You don't have to My." Greg looked at him sternly.  
"I know it's your birthday Gregory, but I want this." he whispered, Greg let go of his hand.  
"Better close the door then." Mycroft quickly closed the door and settled back to his place, continuing with the kisses. He unbuttoned Greg's shirt, kissing along the way, exploring his body, carefully examining the responses, storing it in his memory. He unbuckled Greg's belt pulling his trousers down, then he came back kissing him bruisingly, Greg gently bit down on Mycroft's lower lip when his fingertips brushed along his already hard penis. He whined and shifted under Mycroft when he continued with the teasing. "Please My." he panted. "Please..." but Mycroft wasn't listening to him. Mycroft looked at Greg, his mouth red from the kissing, his breathing hitching with every gentle stroke, eyes locked with his filled with want and admiration, his mouth half open waiting for another kiss. Mycroft leaned down, to kiss him and wrapped his fingers around Greg firmly, moving his hands at first in a slow pace. "Oh My.." Greg closed his eyes, Mycroft kissed his eyelids and quickened the pace. "That's it love...oh yes...yes..." Greg panted. "Oh My, please." he kissed him desperately. "Just like that...oh..." he closed his eyes, few more strokes were enough for him to came.   
"Wow." he panted.  
"That means it was all right?"  
"More than all right Mycroft." Greg kissed him, pulling Mycroft closer and closer. "Tell me when to stop." he whispered when they parted, Mycroft nodded. Greg turned themselves so Mycroft was laying on his back, Greg continued with the kisses as he unbuttoned his shirt. He chuckled when he got him out of the shirt. "Freckles." he kissed his chest. "I always wondered..." he hummed, Mycroft's chuckle was silenced when Greg reached his nipples. Greg took his time wondering down his body his hand lightly brushing against Mycroft's penis through his trousers. Greg got his trousers off and gave gentle kisses to his thighs as his hand stroked his side. He took Mycroft to his mouth.  
"Oh..." Mycroft's moaned, Greg smiled inwardly. Mycroft dug his fingers to Greg's hair for something to ground himself. "Gregory..." Greg rolled his eyes, Mycroft practically fell apart under him whimpering and moaning but he still called him Gregory. Greg released him and went up kissing Mycroft as his hand moved firmly along his length. "Gregory..." Mycroft's eyes shut close when he came. Greg stroked his face until Mycroft opened his eyes again.  
"Hi there." he whispered.  
"Gregory." he smiled.  
"Are you all right?"  
"Yes." he kissed him.  
"Here you go." Greg gave him from the tissues.  
"Thanks."  
"I take a shower, be right back." Greg kissed him and got up.

"Gregory." Mycroft whispered and settled next to Greg resting his forehead against Greg's.  
"Yes My." he placed one of his hands on his face.  
"I'm not so sure about oral sex, I mean me doing it."  
"Okay."  
"That's it?"  
"Yes love, if you don't want to I'm not going to force you." he kissed him.  
"It's just...when I was out of the country, I sometimes got caught and they...I was forced to...we never got to proper rape, just..."  
"That is proper rape Mycroft!" Mycroft felt that Greg tensed up.  
"I just wanted you to understand why..." Greg kissed him again and again and again on his mouth and all over his face.  
"Gregory." Mycroft chuckled.  
"I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to, promise."  
"Thank you Gregory." Greg pulled him to his arms, holding him tightly.  
"Sleep My."  
"Could you..." Greg sat up with a chuckle.  
"Your blanket, yes. He picked the extra blanket up from the floor and covered Mycroft with it. "There you go love." Mycroft snuggled close to Greg, holding onto him tightly.  
"You have to leave again." Greg whispered, Mycroft just tightened his hold around him.


	6. Chapter 6

"I have to say that they are right, you are a promising young man." Greg was sitting in the office of the CID's chief.  
"Thank you Sir."  
"Not that the Holmses ever made a mistake. Between you and me I think they run the country." he chuckled. "Well thank you Mr. Lestrade, we talk again after you graduated. But don't worry; you have a place among us."  
"Most certainly Sir. Thank you." they left the office.  
"Mr. Lestrade?" someone stepped to them.  
"Yes?"  
"You have a message from the hospital."  
"Hospital? Who?"  
"It doesn't say." Greg took the note with shaking hands.   
"Thank you."

He walked up to intensive care with fear.  
"Good evening, I am here to see, well I think...Mycroft Holmes."  
"He's here."  
"Oh...how's he?"  
"Are you family?"  
"Friend."  
"Gregory?" he heard his name.  
"Yes?" he turned around  
"I'm his father Siger Holmes."  
"Greg Lestrade." they shook hands.  
"Come, it's not as bad as it looks, I promise you."  
"What happened?"  
"Hit and run."  
"But he was..." he bit the end of the sentence.  
"So he was away again." he sighed, Greg nodded. "He was on his way home from the store when the car ignored the red light." Greg looked at Mycroft, no matter what his father said it looked bad. "We should leave now."   
Greg was sitting by a table, he looked up when a cup was placed in front of him.  
"Thank you."  
"He was awake, already asking for you."  
"Really?"  
"I told you it's not that bad, the car just swooped him off his legs, he hit his head. He'll be let out of the ICU tomorrow, they just keep him there for observation."  
"That's good. Thank you."  
"He wasn't awake long enough to tell me your phone number, so I asked my brother to find you."  
"I had the interview today."  
“What for?”  
“Scotland yard, Mycroft arranged it for me actually. He did it behind my back.”  
“It’s typical him…How was it?"  
"Good, most likely I get the job as soon as I graduate; thank you for asking."   
“How’s your siblings, I heard the boys went missing.”  
“Mycroft told you?” he nodded.  
“He talks a lot about you.” he smiled. “He really likes you, I’m glad he found you.”  
“Me too.” Greg chuckled. 

"You have a message Greg." Sophie called out of her room. "But I guess it's late now." Greg listened to the message.  
'Hello Gregory, I am back, not a scratch I promise; well I had an encounter with a cat so a few scratches...I still hate them. Anyways I just want to let you know that I'm back. You could come over for dinner, bring the boys and Sophie too if you're not working. If not call me and tell me how it went. Love you.'  
Greg sunk to the chair.  
"What now?" Sophie came in. "Greg? What is it?" she stepped to him. "Tell me? You broke up with him?" Greg shook his head. "Then what?"  
"He's in the hospital."  
"But he said..."  
"Hit and run, he went to the store and..."  
"I'm sorry Greg." she hugged him. "How's he?"  
"His father said it's not that bad, he was awake; not when I was there." he wiped down his tears.  
"He'll be fine, I'm sure of it." Greg got up with a deep sigh.  
"Let's cook."  
"I help."  
"Really?"  
"I have to learn in, aren't I?"  
"You do." he chuckled. "Come on then."

"I believe a congratulation is in order Gregory." Greg looked up.  
"Hi there." he took Mycroft's hand. "Sorry I couldn't come yesterday, I was working."  
"It's all right, dad was here."  
"I met him."  
"He likes you."  
"Really?" Mycroft nodded, pain flashing through his face from the movement. "Mycroft, I believe I'll need your help, I checked last year's timetable, if it won't change my term will be mental, add to that work...I'll need help."  
"Of course I'll help." he smiled at him.  
"You look tired."  
"I am, sorry."  
"It's okay." he arranged the blanket around him.  
"What are you reading?"  
"Studying for my exams. We already had yours, with your uncle. He was strict."  
"He is. How was it?"  
"Very good." he smiled.  
"Good, don't disappoint me."  
"I'll do my best professor." he kissed him gently.   
"What is it Gregory?" Mycroft sighed.  
"Nothing...okay after the interview was over he said something about you."  
"What?"  
"That you and your uncle run the country. What do you do Mycroft?" Mycroft closed his eyes.  
"Don’t believe everything people say."  
"But…"  
"Gregory!" he said sternly.  
"Okay, sorry. It was just...I don't want to get the job because of you."  
"You didn't, I promise."  
"You don't know that." he looked at his hands; Mycroft didn't know what to say to that. "You look cold, I get you another blanket." Greg stood up.  
"Thank you." he whispered. Greg got back with it.  
"My." he sat next to him stroking his arm.  
"I'm so sorry Gregory." he whispered. "I am, truly. Please believe me, I did nothing else, just stated the facts, sorry...so sorry."  
"Shhh My, shhh." Greg wiped down Mycroft's tears. "It's okay love, I'm sorry I brought it up again. Sorry Mycroft."  
"I don't want...I don't..please don't leave me. Please!" he sobbed. Greg wrapped his arms around him gently.  
"Oh My, I'm not going anywhere." he gently rocked him, finally Mycroft calmed down. "You need to rest My." Greg helped him to lay down.  
"I love you." Mycroft whispered.  
"I love you too. Will you go home for Christmas?" Greg asked when he saw that Mycroft was still awake watching him.  
"Yes."  
"You can call me any time Mycroft, even in the station. You know it."  
"Thank you, I might do that. Will you work?"  
"Yes, almost every day."  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"Extra money for holiday shifts; I'll have more time for the exams afterwards. I already talked with Sophie about it, she understood."  
"Of course, she is a brilliant girl."  
"She is. You should rest now."  
"I haven't seen you in a week, I finally get home without any complication and I get hit by a car..." he chuckled.  
"I don't think that it's funny."  
"I do." he smiled.  
"I have to study, you have to sleep." Greg kissed him.  
"All right." Mycroft sighed and closed his eyes. "I might tell mummy." he spoke after a while. "It can't get worse."  
"I don't think you should, at least not now My."  
"But why? She already hates me."  
"She doesn't, she’s just worried for Sherlock, I think she's blaming herself for not preventing it, thinking where she went wrong with him...you brought him home, he still looked horrid so she lashed out on you for bringing her little boy home like that. No it wasn't your fault Mycroft!" he looked at him sternly before he could speak. "She is thinking that when everybody was home nothing like this happened, forgetting that you both were much younger. Sherlock was home schooled, then he got out and everything was new for him, he wanted to try them all, he just wants to fit in. I'm guessing you weren't like that."  
"No."  
"See, it's new to her you didn't do it and she doesn't understand why Sherlock does. Since she's staying home she doesn't meet other mums who are going through similar things as her."  
"I'll take you down so you can explain everything to her." Greg smiled at him and stroked his hair.  
"Please try to get some sleep My, you are exhausted."  
"No I'm not."  
"Yes you are, you are blabbing."  
"I'm not." he tried to suppress a yawn. "Can I tell to her what you just said?"  
"No way Mycroft. You'll go down spend a lovely Christmas with your family. She'll be nice to you, Sherlock might get out of his room if he sees his present..."  
"How do you know what he gets?"  
"You dragged me with you when you went shopping for them. You said you wanted to get them before you leave in case..." he trailed off.  
"Oh yes, in case I'm not coming back." Mycroft sat up. "You can say it Gregory, it's a constant factor in my life. I can't complain, no one forced me to choose this occupation, and I love the part where I'm not running from bullets. I really love it and you, I love you too Gregory."  
"Me too, very much, but right now I need you to lay down...that's it. Now close your eyes. My! Do it." Mycroft closed his eyes, Greg sat to the side of his bed and stroked his hair until he fell asleep.

"I get you something to sleep in." Mycroft shifted in Greg's arms.  
"Why?" he whined and tightened his hold around him. "I quite like this." he stroked Mycroft's bare chest. "Your lovely freckled skin against mine."  
"I like it too, but I suspect that we won't sleep if we stay like this..." he grabbed Greg's wondering hand.  
"And?"  
"My train leaves early and you have work...we need sleep." Greg sighed and let go of him. "Thank you my dear." Mycroft kissed him. "Here you go." he came back dressed, wrapped in his new warm, soft blanket.   
"Thanks." Greg got dressed too. "I knew I chose well." he smiled.  
"You did." Mycroft sat to the bed. "Gregory..." he said hesitantly.  
"Yes love?"  
"I...I'm still not sure about sex, I mean proper sex."  
"Did I do something?"  
"No, not at all. It's just we've been together for four month now and anybody else I heard..."  
"Stop My...please. Just because others do it after a week we don't have to, we don't have to rush anything. When you are comfortable we can go further, but not earlier. Promise me! Mycroft!" he nodded. "Anyways I have to say that our activities are the best I had."  
"You just say it because you haven't had sex in years."  
"Hey, just because I didn't bring anyone home..." Mycroft cleared his throat. "All right, I can't lie to you." he smiled. "I can't lie to you!" he repeated. "You must see that I have no problem with it, that I love it very much, you can see it, don't you?" Mycroft buried his face to the blanket. "My?" Mycroft didn't answer. "Do you want me to go home?"  
"No, please don't." his head shot up. "Stay please."  
"Of course." Greg got up.  
"Where are you going?" Mycroft looked at him.  
"Bathroom, if you allow me."  
"Oh, sorry." Greg sat back pulling Mycroft to his arms. "What's wrong with me?" he whispered.  
"You are just scared from tomorrow, you don't know what to expect once you get home." Greg kissed his temple. "Be right back." Greg got in next to Mycroft and immediately sat up. "What the hell!" Mycroft opened his eyes.  
"What is it my dear?"  
"What is this doing here?" he picked up the gun.  
"Oh, sorry." Mycroft took it from him and hid it under his pillow.  
"You sleep with a gun!"  
"I can't sleep on my own Gregory."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I moved here because the bedroom is this small, I close my bedroom door, keep the gun close, I had the front door replaced, I have a security system meant for banks. I usually sleep only a few hours, constantly waking. But with you it's different...when I first slept at your place I was sleeping for twelve hours, I never did that! But at your place and with you even here I feel safe, I can sleep really well actually."  
"Oh My." he pulled him to his arms. "Do you want me to close the door?"  
"No need, you are here." Greg kissed him.  
"I'm here, I'm here."


	7. Chapter 7

"Sophie Lestrade!"  
"Is he home yet?" Mycroft asked shakily.  
"I get him.  
"Mycroft? What happened?" Greg asked worriedly.  
"We just finished arguing and I'm hiding under the piano; very mature I know. Merry Christmas Gregory."  
"To you too My. Do you play the piano?" he tried to bring Mycroft out of his current mood.  
"Yes, Sherlock plays the violin."  
"I'd love to hear you play one day."  
"I'll play for you Gregory, promise."  
"How did it start?"  
"It was my fault, I asked mummy why can’t she forgive me.”  
"It's not your fault Mycroft!" Greg cut him off.  
"She started to yell with me, at first I tried to reason with her, but she wasn't listening so I gave up. I just sat there trying really hard not to listen to what she was saying…I might yell too. Then I gave up and ran out, hiding under the piano."  
"Is it good there, I mean under the piano?"  
"A bit too small, but it's dark and there is the carpet...I always liked this carpet."  
"This isn't your first time there."  
"No, I liked it here, I was left alone...but I overgrew it." he sighed. "Dad!" he mumbled.  
"What is love?"  
"Dad found me, I better go now. Thank you Gregory, Merry Christmas again and please be safe."  
"Call me if you need it Mycroft. I love you."  
"Love you too." he put the phone down. He climbed out, but stopped and retreated when he saw his mother. "Mycroft!" he sighed and came out. "Who was that?"  
"Gregory."  
"Why were you talking to him?"  
"Because I needed to."  
"Why did you say..."  
"He is my boyfriend." he cut her off.  
"Your boyfriend." she repeated.  
"Yes Mummy, four month now."  
"Your father knew it I guess."  
"He did. He met him when I was in the hospital."  
"When was that?"  
"Three weeks ago, it wasn't that bad, just a bit of concussion."  
"Why didn't I know?"  
"I took from your words that you didn't want to be around me, so I..."  
"That's not true."  
"It still feels like it." he whispered, climbed back under the piano, curled up and slowly fell asleep.

"You're going to get sick." Mycroft opened his eyes to be met by Sherlock. Mycroft just grunted and climbed out, stretching his legs, rubbing his neck. "And that too."  
"Thank you for your concern Sherlock."  
"I just talked with your lover."  
"What?"  
"He called to ask if you slept under the piano."  
"And what did you tell him?"  
"The truth."  
"Lovely." he mumbled.  
"Breakfast!" their mother yelled.  
"The show continues." Sherlock smiled, Mycroft slowly followed him.  
"Dad?"  
"He was called away." Mycroft sat down with a sigh.  
"Where did you meet?"  
"He is his student!" Sherlock answered.  
"Sherlock!" "Mycroft?"  
"Only one class, and it wasn't me who examined them. We did nothing wrong."  
"It's not right Mycroft."  
"I'm not a teacher by trade."  
"But you were to them." Mycroft buried his face to his hands.   
"I can keep my personal and professional life separate. If he did bad in a paper I graded it accordingly. Anyways no one knows about it."  
"Not even me."  
"You know it now."  
"After four month, yes." Mycroft stood up. "Sit down. I'm guessing his parents know it."  
"They are dead, he's alone with his three younger sibling." he stayed standing.  
"Oh..."  
"He's working as a police officer, now studying, and looking after them."  
"And you."  
"Yes."  
"Will you continue to teach him?"  
"Uncle Rudy hasn't decided yet, it would be just one small class."  
"But still, it's very unprofessional."  
"Yes, yes and I'm a disappointment. Can't you say something new?"  
"Language young man!" she looked at him sternly, Mycroft just looked back at her wearily.  
"Anything else mother? I'm a disappointment, a disgrace to the family, I'm unprofessional, I ruined my brother's life, our family and apparently Christmas too. What else, I got drunk once and Sherlock wasn't even home then, I'm gay. It was my fault that I got bullied daily. I'm cold, distant, never visiting or calling; but why would I when all I got is this, and the never ending lecture how it is my fault that Sherlock injected drugs to his system. It wasn't me who gave it to him, it wasn't me who told him to leave. All I did was walk the streets whenever I had a free minute, I haven't slept for a week because I had to find him. When I finally managed to find him, I took him home and bared his shouting, him making a total mess of the flat...I cared for him and when he was well enough I brought him home. It wasn't my fault that whenever I tried to talk to him even before that, he walked away or put the phone down. I have to work, I can't come home every weekend and even when I was here he kept to his room...But that is my fault too because I left for university, I left to live a life like I'm supposed to. Everybody is expecting the stars from me, I have to be home for Sherlock and you, I have to work in the office, I have to teach; but I can't ask for anything...Finally I have someone who despite my problems loves me unconditionally and I do the same. They were more family to me in this few months than you in years! I need some air, your presents are under the tree. I bought them before I left so if I die you'd still get it." he walked out leaving his mother and Sherlock in the kitchen.  
He was walking all day long, just wondering around the town not wanting to go home and face the consequences of his speech. It was dark and got too cold so he finally decided to head home, he managed to sneak up to his room without meeting anyone.

"Mycroft!"  
"Sherlock?" he slowly opened his eyes.  
"What was that?"  
"What do you mean brother mine?"  
"You were screaming."  
"I'm sorry about that. Go back to sleep." Mycroft turned to his other side and soon drifted off.  
"My!" Sherlock shook him again.  
"What?" he mumbled.  
"I can't sleep if you keep screaming."  
"If you want I can move back under the piano."  
"Don't be ridiculous. You promised that you won't tell her about the drugs."  
"I didn't."  
"You did; this morning."  
"Did I? Where is my blanket? Did you take it?" Mycroft asked weakly.  
"Why would I need it?"  
"The heating turned off again?"  
"No." Sherlock frowned and placed a hand on his forehead. "You have a fever, I wake mummy."  
"No need Sherlock." he tried to sit up, but immediately collapsed back.  
"There is apparently." he left Mycroft who almost drifted off when his mother came in. She took his temperature and sighed.  
"I know my fault." Mycroft mumbled and snuggled deeper under the blanket.   
"Wake up my dear, come on." she pulled the blanket off Mycroft. "Stop whining Mycroft and sit up." she pulled him up. "Take this, come on." Mycroft reluctantly took the pill and settled back.   
"Could you bring me another blanket Gregory." he mumbled. Mycroft was waken several times during the night by his mother, when his father got home he checked on him too.  
Sherlock tried to shake Mycroft awake in the morning, he just turned with a miserable whine.  
"You have to drink!" Sherlock was persistent and managed to force the tea into his brother. "If you want this to work stop calling mummy Gregory."  
"What to work?" he opened his eyes with great effort.  
"You getting sick so mummy will feel guilty for being mean to you."  
"I was in the hospital three times, a little cold won't matter."  
"Drink this too." Mycroft pushed himself up and took the water.  
"Thank you."  
"You kept whimpering all night long."  
"Sorry I kept you up." he tried to get up.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Bathroom." Sherlock helped him up.  
"I don't want to hear a word about this." he helped Mycroft to the bathroom and then back to bed.  
"Thank you."  
"You want to sleep again?"  
"You kept waking me up, I'm tired." Sherlock covered him with the three blankets.  
"You need another blanket?" he asked jokingly.  
"I...yes." Mycroft whispered.  
"Your temperature is up again."  
Mycroft didn't really remembered the next few days, he was woken, get out of bed put back to bed, he couldn't understand why can't they just leave him be.

"No." he whined and turned to his other side.  
"Mycroft dear get up."  
"No, I'm tired."  
"You have to, come on." Mycroft slowly sat up.  
"Tea."  
"Thank you." he took the mug.  
"I called Greg."  
"Oh..."  
"I just wanted to talk to him too. What you said before..."  
"I don't remember." he turned his eyes away.  
"Mycroft!"  
"Sorry."  
"No my dear, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you feel like this. I talked with your father, we talked things through. I'm sorry"  
"You're not..."  
"What?"  
"Leaving." he whispered.  
"No, not at all. Why do you think that?"  
"Dad said that you two...have problems."  
"Oh my dear." she pulled him to a hug. "I'm not going anywhere, we just need to work it out. You two are against me because every single gift of mine gets me out of the house." Mycroft chuckled.  
"You do have to get out, it'll help." she kissed his temple.  
"I'll try. I let you sleep now."  
“So you don’t hate me?” Mycroft asked hesitantly.  
“I never hated you.” she kissed her forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

“You still cook so well love.” Greg kissed Mycroft.  
“Thank you, I thought this would be suitable for Valentine’s Day. I don’t think going out surrounded by tons of people is such a romantic thing; I mean…”  
“I know what you mean. We don’t have to go out because others do so.”  
“Thank you.” Mycroft pulled Greg down to the bed, holding him close kissing him passionately. He moaned when Greg's rough fingers wondered on his soft skin. "Take me." he whispered when they parted, Greg gently kissed him.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes Gregory, I want you." Greg could hear the certainty in his voice.  
"Okay." Greg kissed him again.  
"Top drawer." Mycroft whispered, Greg leaned forward and chuckled.  
"How many guns do you have love?"  
"A few." Mycroft smiled, Greg kissed him softly and continued with the kissing along his yaw line, neck; Mycroft dug his fingers to his hair.  
"Tell me if..."  
"Promise." he cut him off. 

"Mycroft, Mycroft love; open your eyes." Mycroft slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Greg.  
"Hello Gregory." he whispered.  
"Are you all right?" Greg scanned him worriedly.  
"Yes."  
"Where are you?"  
"My room."  
"What day is it?"  
"Friday evening. I'm quite aware of what just happened." he snuggled closer to Greg burying his face to his shoulder.  
"Are you? I've been trying to wake you for a while now. Look at me love." Greg moved back so he could see Mycroft's face.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Open your eyes My." Mycroft sighed and opened his eyes.  
"I'm fine, more than fine actually." Mycroft kissed Greg softly. "I'm sorry I scared you. This was a well through thought decision and I'm glad I seduced you." he smiled, Greg chuckled and wrapped his arms around Mycroft pulling him close.  
"Oh, love."  
"I told you I'm not easy."  
"I know and I don't mind it. You really scared me when you went off-line."  
"I'm sorry, but that was your fault." he smirked, Greg kissed him.  
“Are you telling the truth?”  
“Gregory.” Mycroft sighed. “We’ve been together for a while, I know you, I trust you and I want you in every way. Honestly, please don’t over think this. I really liked it, I think you heard that.” Greg chuckled.  
“Just…it’s Valentine’s Day.”  
“It’s not because of that, I mean partly…I knew that like this, having a quiet evening, talking, I can relax and get you into my bed.” he kissed his nose.  
“You are unbelievable.” Greg smiled at him; Mycroft snuggled to his arms.  
“You smell unbelievably good.” Mycroft closed his eyes. “Do you work in the morning?”  
“Yes, sorry.”  
“No need, just wake me so I can say goodbye.”  
“Sure.” kissed his temple.  
“You are still thinking…keeping me up with it.” Mycroft mumbled after a while.  
“Sorry My.”  
“Talk to me, please.”  
“It’s just…nothing love, nothing.”  
“I told you no one pressured me to do this.”  
“I know, I can see that. I was just thinking how lucky I am that you left your book.”  
“Why?”  
“Why, why, why.” he chuckled and kissed him.  
“Sorry, bit tired.”  
“Sleep.” Greg stroked his hair. “Sleep love.”  
“Okay.” he mumbled breathing in Greg’s scent, listening his heartbeat as he slowly fell asleep.

“Gregory.” Mycroft mumbled sleepily opening his eyes sitting up; he just realised that he fell asleep at the table.  
“What are you doing here love?” he kissed him.  
“You weren’t home, Henry had a fever so I thought better stay. Actually I should check on him.”  
“You go to bed and I check him.” Greg got in bed next to Mycroft. “He’s okay. Are you feeling okay?”  
“I’m fine, they did well on the test yesterday.”  
“Thanks to you.”  
“Where were you? You should have been home hours ago.” Mycroft rubbed his eyes. “Sorry for asking, not my business…ignore me. Still not awake enough.” he mumbled.  
“There was a little complication, nothing to worry about.”  
“Are you all right?” Mycroft was suddenly wide awake.  
“Yes, nothing happened to me; promise.” Mycroft patted him up and down.  
“Shouldn’t a doctor look at you?” he pulled up his shirt.  
“My.” he sighed and took his hands.  
“Hungry?”  
“I’m too tired for that, please let us sleep.”  
“Okay; I can’t excuse you from class, sorry.”  
“I know, you don’t have to. I’ll be up and ready for the lecture professor.”  
“Good.”  
“Have I ever exploited the situation?”  
“No.”  
“Did you ever give me any favours?”  
“No.”  
“Then stop thinking and go back to sleep.”  
“Night Gregory.” he chuckled and kissed him.

“We are late!” Mycroft sat up.  
“What?” Greg mumbled pulling the blanket over his head.  
“Late!” Mycroft was already getting dressed. “Come on Lestrade!” he grabbed his arm dragging him out of bed. “I’m with car, I take you.”  
“Thank you.” Greg yawned and slowly started to get dressed.  
“Hurry.” Mycroft was already out of the room.  
“Ready.” Greg followed him soon. “My…” he sighed.  
“Henry is fine, but he stays home today. Lunch for the others.”  
“Leave it, Sophie can manage.”  
“I have to wake them too!” Mycroft disappeared.  
“I hate him.” Sophie stumbled out sleepily.  
“Sorry.” Greg whispered and grabbed Mycroft’s hand. “See you later.” he pulled him to the car.

“You go in first and I’ll be the one late.”  
“We can arrive at the same time.” Mycroft parked the car. “Damn.” he looked at his phone.  
“What is it?”  
“My uncle called. Go in my dear, I call him back.”  
“All right.”  
“See you Gregory.”  
Greg went to the classroom and waited for Mycroft to turn up but he didn’t come.

“Finally.” he sighed when Mycroft called him back.  
“Sorry, I had to come in to work.”  
“It’s okay. Are you leaving again?”  
“I have to get back now Gregory.”  
“Love you.”  
“Me too.” Mycroft put the phone down.  
“Why is everyone home so soon?” Greg frowned when he stepped to the house.  
“Sick.”  
“Let me see.” he checked them. “Great.” he sighed. “I can’t get it now.”  
“Why? Mycroft could wait on you.”  
“He is working.”  
“And?”  
“It doesn’t sound good, I think he’s leave again. Okay, back to bed, I make you soup and tea.”  
“Don’t have to say it twice.” she disappeared.

When Greg woke up in the morning; there was a note for him on the nightstand.  
‘I’m sorry Gregory, I’m not sure when I’ll be back, call you as soon as I can.  
Love, Mycroft’  
“He left again.” Sophie said as soon as she laid eyes on his brother.  
“Yes.”  
“You know he’ll be back.”  
“I hope so.”  
“He always comes back.”  
“And I’m always worried for him. He is so young…”  
“You too.”  
“But even more, and he looks even younger.”  
“I guess that is why he is good in what he does; young, innocent looking and then bam.”  
“Just not bam at him.”  
“Will you sleep and eat this time?”  
“I did.”  
“Keep telling it to yourself.” she sighed.  
“I check on the boys and you go back to bed.”  
“I look on in them, you rest.”  
“What if he’s not coming back this time?” Greg whined and followed her.  
“Just what we need.” she mumbled.  
“But what if…”  
“He is good in what he does, he came back several times...There is no way he won’t come back to you. The two of you are practically inseparable; he always ends up here; he will find his way back to you, promise.” Greg nodded and wiped away his tears. “Go back to bed, you have a fever Greg.”  
“Okay.” he nodded and went back to his room.  
“But what if…” Greg found her not long after.  
“Shut up!” she grunted and took his brother’s hand. “Back to bed Greg. What would Mycroft say?”  
“He would tuck me in and tell me stories and make me delicious soup and he would cure me with a kiss…”  
“Sure.” she forced the pill into him. “I tuck you in and that’s all.” Greg wrapped his arms around Mycroft’s pillow and blanket.  
“He smells so good.”  
“And you have a high fever. Please get some sleep.”  
“Good night My.”  
“Night.” she kissed his forehead.

“May I say told you so.”  
“No.” Greg mumbled.  
“I told you so.”  
“Two months Sophie, two months! He’s not coming back.” he sunk to the chair.  
“He’s coming back; promise.”  
“No…his uncle doesn’t even talk to me. I called him several times…”  
“A day.”  
“He is dead and he’s not telling me.”  
“He’s not dead, stop thinking that.”  
“But I can’t stop thinking that.”  
“You know Mycroft, he is clever and madly in love with you. He’ll do everything to get back to you…you’ll wake up one morning with him on the sofa; just like before. He is strong, he can manage.”  
“He’s not…”  
“Greg!” she said warningly.  
“He is.” he mumbled. “The strongest men I met.”  
“See? Now get up and get ready, you’ll be late.”  
“Okay.” he pushed himself up.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mycroft?" Sophie whispered. She felt that Mycroft tensed up, his breathing quickened. "Mycroft? Can you hear me?" he just whined and looked around with terror in his eyes, looking for a way out. "It's almost over Mycroft." she took his hand. Mycroft pulled away and run out of the room. "Stay." she whispered to the boys and hurried after him. She found Mycroft in the end of the corridor hiding behind plants, his legs pulled up, arms covering his head. Mycroft was shaking, he cried out and crawled to the other corner when Sophie touched his shoulder. "Mycroft it's almost over, Greg will be here soon." he wasn't listening to her. Sophie left him with a heavy heart.  
"What happened?" Michel whispered to her, she just shook her head.   
"How long till the end?"  
"Don’t know."  
"Look after the boys." she tried to get Greg's attention, she sighed and made her way to him in the row; getting everyone stand up so she could reach him.  
"Sophie?"  
"Come now!" she whispered.  
"I can't!"  
"Greg, you have to."  
"Oh." he followed her mumbling sorry to everyone on the way.   
He carefully approached Mycroft. "Mycroft, love I'm here." Mycroft just whimpered. "You are safe My, you are. It's just me and Sophie, you are safe." he kept repeating it to him as he sat down next to him, Mycroft leaned to him trying to hide from the world, Greg wrapped his arms around him protectively. Greg's head shot to the door when they clapped inside.  
"It's okay love." he stroked his back. He kept whispering to his ears till everyone left. “Stay with him Sophie, be right back love.” he kissed his temple and left to look for Mycroft's uncle.  
"Sir!"  
"Lestrade congratulation, very impressive results."  
"Thank you Sir. Mycroft's not well."  
"Where is he?"  
"Still inside."  
"What happened?"  
"He had a panic attack, this was the third this week."  
"The third? Why didn't I know about it?"  
"He didn't want to tell it to you."  
"Idiot boy." he mumbled.  
"I think...I don't know if it's possible but I think he shouldn't go away again. He could do it, but I'm scared what would happen to him once he gets home." they reached Mycroft, he looked up with terror in his eyes.  
"No." he whispered and tried to get up, but he couldn't. "It's nothing, just the heat and I haven't drunk enough water...it's just that; nothing more."  
"You should have told me." his uncle knelt next to him.  
"No, no, it's not that." Mycroft shook his head.  
"It's perfectly all right Mycroft, we talk later. Come you should go home."  
"Gregory."  
"Here." he knelt next to him.  
"I don't...I don't want to...can I...please." he mumbled.  
"I'm not going to leave you on your own love, don't worry. You are coming home with us."  
"I'm so sorry."  
"No need." Greg picked him up since Mycroft couldn't stand properly.   
"Sorry." Mycroft mumbled.  
"It's all right Mycroft." he buried his face to his shirt.  
"We cooked a celebratory dinner for you."  
"Thank you." Greg kissed the top of his head.  
"We did it together."   
"Good, finally you are not the slave of the house." Greg chuckled.  
"We won't fit into the car."  
"I know, I thought Sophie and Michel might want to walk home." he looked at them hopefully.  
"Would if it wouldn't be this bloody hot." she answered.  
"I'll take you." Mycroft's uncle spoke.  
"Thank you."  
"But we need to talk Mycroft."  
"Now?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh..."  
"Everything all right Rudolph?" someone stepped to them when they got to the yard.  
"Mycroft doesn't feel too good."  
"He doesn't look like it either."  
"No, it's the heat most likely. I take him home and then come back."  
"Yes, yes. We'll wait for you."  
"Thank you."   
Greg put Mycroft to the car. "See you soon love."  
"See you." Mycroft whispered. He settled on the backseat curled up, closing his eyes tightly.  
"Mycroft?"  
"I'm awake, just the light bothers me."  
"Since when?"  
"It got this worse after the last time."  
"What happened this time? You didn't tell me."  
"I still don't want to talk about it."  
"Maybe not to me, but you have to, it helps; believe me."  
"Who could I talk to?"  
"I know someone, she can be trusted. Please."  
"I'll think about it."  
"I give the number to Greg, he'll get you there." Mycroft snorted. "How bad it is?"  
"This was my third attack this week, before I had no nightmares when I was sleeping with Gregory, but now I do. I'm screening, fighting...I even hit Gregory in more than one occasions. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't spend too much time around people, nor on my own. I'm jumping at any noise or sudden movement; we were cooking and David dropped the spoon...I almost lashed out on him."  
"Why did you think that you couldn't tell me?"  
"You said that I had to do this, so I did."  
"Mycroft this isn't what I wanted to achieve by it. It doesn't worth losing you...your mother will kill me."  
"She won't, nor dad. Don't worry."  
"But you are going down, aren't you?"  
"Gregory is coming with me, I can manage like that."  
"Okay. So why didn't you tell me?"  
"I'm not weak."  
"I know that Mycroft, I wouldn't think that. There is no shame in it, it's not an easy job, it’s not for everybody; I should have seen it. I wanted you to see what it is like to be out there, like my father did with me; not to destroy you. I'm so sorry Mycroft."  
"It's okay."  
"No it's not, but I can't change it now. I'm sorry. You don't have to worry, you are not going again."  
"Fine with me."  
"You'll work with me from now on."  
"You want to retire, why so soon?"  
"A lot changed since I started, I'm not too sure that I like it. It'll be for the best, I'll stay until you can stand on your own."  
"I see."  
"We're here!"  
"Thank you."  
Greg helped Mycroft out of the car.  
"Are you okay?" he scanned him worriedly.  
"A bit better." Mycroft held onto him tightly.  
"Do you want to eat or bed?"  
"I could eat a bit of soup."  
"Good." Greg smiled.  
"I'm so..."  
"No, Mycroft please don't say it. It's perfectly all right." Mycroft sat to the table.  
"What kind of doctor is she?" Greg read the card.  
"Psychiatrist."  
"Will you go to her?"  
"Probably." he sighed, Greg kissed him.  
"Ewww, we want to eat now!" Sophie came to the kitchen.  
"Yes, let's eat then." Mycroft stood up, but Greg immediately pulled him back.  
"You are not her slave My, sit and rest." he kissed him again. "And I'm the one who's being celebrated so serve the dinner my good lady." he smiled.

"Here I am love." Mycroft wrapped his arms around Greg, resting his head on his chest.  
“My uncle said that talking about it could help.”  
“I’m here if you want to talk.” Greg kissed the top of his head.  
“I’m not sure, it’s not a nice story.”  
“That I figured.”  
“I try…I just need a little time.”  
“Take as much time as you need.” Greg stroked his hair.  
"I was on my way to the airport, I was so happy that I could go home without any complication then I lost consciousness.” Mycroft started after a while. “When I came around I was hanging by my wrist in a room, the temperature changed from too hot to ice cold, it was really bright and there were loud noises continuously. I lost track of time, I couldn't sleep, I was hungry, thirsty. Then someone came in and started to ask questions, I didn't answer...Then I was stripped...Later someone came in and gave me water, something wasn't right with it, but I was too thirsty to care. I was left alone again for a while. He came back to ask questions again, then when I didn't answer they brought in a child, and she was punished when I kept silent, she just kept screaming and screaming, but I couldn't talk...then I was left again. Later I was made to drink again and the questioning continued, then you were dragged in...I'm so sorry Gregory, but I couldn't talk..." he trailed off. Greg tightened his hold around the sobbing Mycroft.  
"Shhhh love, shhh. I wasn't there, it was just a hallucination."  
"How do you know that?" he whined.  
"I haven't left the country and I'm in one piece, not a scratch My. I'm not an expert but the drugs and the sleep deprivation could be the cause of your current state."  
"It could…"  
"Think you can manage the visit?"  
"I can, mummy will be more than happy to have us there."  
"But all of us? I mean...it's..." Mycroft kissed him.  
"I talked with her today she already started cooking and baking, she loves that there will be someone to do it for."  
"Okay."  
“Promise Gregory.”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Bearable. Why?”  
“Few minutes ago you thought I got hurt when you were kidnapped.”  
“You didn’t.”  
“No.” he kissed him. “Sleep now, I’m here, not going anywhere.” 

 

Greg ran up the stairs hearing the mortifying screams. Mycroft was curled up under the blanket, clutching his head screaming and begging.  
"Love you are safe." he sat next to him and placed a hand on his head. Mycroft was shaking under his hand. "I'm here, you are home with your family, with us; you are safe." he kept repeating, Mycroft was still whining miserably.  
"What's going on?" Mycroft's mother came in.  
"Since he got back from his last trip…things turned bad."  
"What happened to him?"  
"We are not entirely sure, we know he was drugged but not with what, he was starved, kept awake for three days..." Mycroft opened his eyes. "Hi there. It's okay My, we are here, you are safe." he pulled him to his arms. "You don't have to go again, you are safe, I'm here." Mycroft buried his face to his shoulder as the sobs took over him. "Shhh, shhh." Greg stroked his back.  
"We should stay." Mrs. Holmes whispered.  
"No, no…We'll be fine, it'll be better for him if the house is quiet." Greg whispered.  
"I don't think..."  
"Please."  
"All right. Look after him." she left them reluctantly.

Mycroft opened his eyes.  
"Hi there." Greg put the book down. "Are you all right?"  
"No. I feel like a horde of elephants tramped over me." Mycroft whispered.  
"You'd be dead in that case."  
"It might be better."  
"Mycroft!"  
"Don't worry I'm not suicidal." Mycroft sat up.  
"Here drink." Greg handed him a glass.  
"Thank you, where are the others?"  
"They just got home. Also your uncle is here." Sherlock marched to the room.  
"Had fun? Oh...you look horrid." he looked at his brother with concern.  
"Thank you Sherlock. Why don't you go and enjoy the show."  
"What show?"  
"Uncle Rudy is here."  
"Is he?" Sherlock hurried away.   
"What is he doing here?"  
"Your mother called him to get here by the time they got home."  
"Lovely. It's not his fault."  
"You should eat something."  
"I don't think I can."  
"Just a bit of soup, you ate twice from it yesterday."  
"That was yesterday."  
"Come on." Greg pulled him up.  
"Fine." Mycroft reluctantly followed him to the kitchen. "Hello dad. How things going?"  
"Any good places to hide my brother’s body?" Mycroft sat to the table, Greg put the plate in front of him. "Mycroft..." his father started.  
"I have an appointment on Monday."  
"Good, Greg can help a lot I know, but this time you need professional help." Mycroft nodded.  
“It’s not his fault.”  
“Your mother won’t believe it.”  
“I know, it’s rather quiet.”  
“It is.” Greg looked at Mycroft sternly. “I’m eating Gregory.” he picked up the spoon. “See?”  
“I see you talking.” he smiled at him.


	10. Chapter 10

"What if she keeps me there?"  
"She can't force you to stay, she can only recommend it. But you think you should stay there."  
"Why do you say that?" he tilted his head looking at him like a sad puppy.  
"You packed a bag."  
"Oh...yes. I'm not sure...it might be better. It'd be definitely better for you."  
"My, don't do it just because of me, please. We can manage if that’s the case, but I’d be more at ease if she’d say that you can definitely stay home."  
"All right." Mycroft kissed him. "Have a nice day Gregory, be safe."  
"I've never been this nervous in my life."  
"You'll be amazing, the team is great, you’ll fit in perfectly."  
"Call me when you finished."  
"I'll do that." Greg pulled him a hug.  
"It'll be all right My. I love you."  
"Love you too. Be safe." Mycroft kissed him.

"Mr. Holmes I think that it would be better if you'd stay for a while." Mycroft sighed. "You suspected it?"  
"Yes, I have a bag in the car. Can my friend visit me?"  
"Of course, you are not closed in here."  
"He works long hours could he..."  
"He can visit you whenever he can."  
"Thank you." Mycroft sighed with relief.  
"Close friend?"  
"Very."  
"Your partner?" Mycroft nodded.  
"How long do you think I have to stay?"  
"Hard to say; few weeks most likely."  
“All right, I get my bag.”  
Mycroft went back to the car and called Greg who didn’t answer so he wrote a text to him.

"Morning Mr. Holmes!" Mycroft's eyes flew open, he tried to get away from the nurse with a cry and ended on the floor.  
"Are you all right?"  
"Yes, thank you."  
"Sorry I scared you."  
"It's nothing." Mycroft got up from the floor, he flinched when he tried to pick the blankets up.  
"What is it?"  
"My wrist, I fell on it."  
"We better check it."  
"No need."  
"There is." she put the blankets to the bed.  
"Gregory was here?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"This is my blanket, from home!" he looked around and saw a note on the nightstand.  
'My,  
First day and immediately in the middle of a big case I just finished; it is two o'clock now. You were sound asleep, the nurse said you got something for it so I didn't want to disturb you. I brought your blanket in. I try to get away for a few minutes from work so I can see you today.  
Love you.'

Mycroft just got back from the x-ray when one of the nurses stopped him.  
"You have a visitor." Mycroft found Greg sleeping on a bench. He knelt in front of him.  
"Gregory." he stroked his hair, Greg slowly opened his eyes.  
"Sorry." he mumbled and sat up, Mycroft settled next to him.  
"Overworking yourself on the first week?"  
"You said it has better work hours."  
"Sorry my dear."  
"It's okay My, I like it so far. How are you?"  
"I slept all night long, with medication, but still..."  
"That is good. What happened to your arm?"  
"I fell off the bed when the nurse woke me in the morning. It's not broken but they insisted on getting it checked." Greg wrapped his arms around him, Mycroft buried his face to his shirt.  
"Mr. Holmes!" Mycroft sighed.  
"I have to go now, group therapy." he said with despise, Greg kissed him.  
"It's been just a day but I miss you terribly." he tightly hugged him.  
"Love you." he whispered.  
"I love you too." Greg whispered and kissed his temple. "I have to get back too I try to come back in the evening, but I can't promise for sure."  
"I know, take care Gregory."

"Lestrade, phone!"  
"But lunch..."  
"Phone, now!"  
"Yes Sir." he sighed.  
"Greg, he is missing." he heard uncle Rudy's worried voice.  
"What?"  
"He ran off. They can't find him, you know that they won't if he doesn't want to be found."  
"I'll be there soon."  
He walked to the nurse’s station. "Still nothing?"  
"No, we looked through the building and the garden too, but nothing."  
"Where was he when it happened?" Greg was showed to the room. "Okay, okay." he walked out of the room trying to figure out which way Mycroft would go. He went to the garden, Mycroft's wrist was still not well enough for him to climb a tree so he looked through the ground. He sat down in front of a pile of grass.  
"Hi there." Mycroft sat up, Greg couldn't help but laugh seeing him covered in grass.  
"What?" he whined.  
"Sorry, you look funny covered in grass.”  
"Oh." Mycroft started to brush it off, Greg helped him.  
"There." he smiled.  
"I'm sorry Gregory."  
"It's okay, come on let's go inside." he helped Mycroft up.  
"How..."  
"Your uncle called me, they wouldn't find you here."  
"That's why I chose it." he rolled his eyes, Greg chuckled and kissed him. "Sorry I kept you from lunch."  
"No worries, I eat yours since you don't eat as I hear."  
"I don't like it."  
"That's the only reason?"  
"Yes, and a tiny bit of paranoia, not more than usual." Greg sighed.  
"Okay, this can be easily arranged."  
"What?"  
"I still cook at home, I can drop your lunch on my way to work."  
"Really?"  
"Why not? If that is what you need to eat properly, I'll do it."  
"Thank you."  
"You've never been this picky."  
"I don't like it here." he whispered.  
"You can come home."  
"No, no it's kind of working, but still...the people, the forced group activities, I hate it! How's the case going?" he changed the subject.  
"We are close, really close."  
"That's good."  
"What happened?" Greg steered the conversation back.  
"I needed space, but I had to go to art therapy, they sat too close to me, they were talking, there wasn't enough air...It wasn't as bad as before."  
"That is good."  
"Mhmm."  
"Here you are!" his uncle stepped to them.  
"Sorry."  
"No need Mycroft. I'm just glad that you are fine."  
"I have to get back now My." Greg quickly hugged him. "I call you in the evening."  
"Take care Gregory."

 

Mycroft was still up reading when Greg came to see him.  
"Don't say it because I'm not drunk." he dropped to the bed next to Mycroft. "I only had a few beers."  
"You haven't drunk anything in years Gregory. You're not used to it anymore." he chuckled.  
"He confessed. The others went out to have a few beers and invited me too. Sorry."  
"No need my dear. I'm glad that you finally went out."  
"What do you mean by that?" Greg sat up.  
"You work and go home or spend your time with me; nothing else. Now you'll have friends, you can go out with them."  
"You don't like spending time with me?" he whined.  
"That's not what I said. I love spending time with you, but as far as I know normal people have other friends too. They go to pubs, watch the game together, have dinner parties and other things. You've been closed up for too long Gregory, you need it."  
"It was fun." he laid back.  
"I'm glad." Mycroft stroked his hair.  
"We are not normal?"  
"Why do you say that?"  
"You said, that normal people have friends..."  
"Well you've been the head of the family since you were 18, I wouldn't call that average. And I...I'm just simply weird, I don't feel like I belong here."  
"Of course you don't belong here; you belong to me." Greg pulled him down. "You are my adorable weirdo, and no one can take you away from me." he wrapped his arms around Mycroft.  
"Gregory." he chuckled.  
"You don't believe me? I can go up to the roof and shout it."  
"Please don't."  
"I love you My, yes you are extraordinary but that's why I love you so much."  
"I love you too Gregory."  
"Now sleep."  
"You should go home my dear."  
"No, no, they'll be fine."  
"Gregory!"  
"What, we haven't slept in your place for a while."  
"This isn't my flat."  
"Well of course it is. Now hush." Greg buried his face to his neck and quickly fell asleep.

Greg opened his eyes and sat up immediately, he felt hands tightly clutching his shirt.  
"Gregory!" Mycroft tried really hard not to fell off the bed.  
"Sorry love." Greg pulled him to safety.  
"Don't worry you have time, it's only five in the morning."  
"Sorry about this."  
"No need, you had fun."  
"It was good…oh god what will they think of me."  
"Nothing, I don't think they realised it."  
"How's that they didn't kick me out?"  
"They are friends, the doctor and my uncle. That's why you can come whenever you can and..."  
"Wait, are they friends friends or..."  
"I don't want to think about that." Greg laughed and kissed him. "It was good that you were here."  
"You could sleep like this? There's barely space for you."  
"I slept really well actually, didn't even need the sleeping pill...bit cold though, you stole my blanket."  
"Sorry."  
"How are you?"  
"Nothing that a shower and a decent breakfast can't cure. And you?"  
"I am feeling much better, I know it's with the meds, but they help...the talking too. No regrets." he kissed Greg.  
"I'm glad, I wasn't sure that you'll stay after your time under the grass pile."  
"Me neither." Greg hugged him tightly.  
"I promised the boys I take them out to the movies today but I come and collect you before it."  
"No."  
"My?"  
"My car is still here. You go home after work, cook not in the middle of the night like last time." he pulled Greg's sleeve up exposing a burn mark.  
"Of course you know about that." he sighed. "I was tired."  
"That is why you'll do it before the movie; I'll be fine, promise."  
"You call me if not."  
"Of course. Have fun."  
"Will do." Greg kissed him and left.

"Don't say you are working." Mycroft looked up from the file he was reading.  
"Mummy?"  
"Hello my dear, I thought I visit you on my way home."  
"Where were you?"  
"America."  
"Really?"  
"I was there for a job interview."  
"Oh..."  
"They still thinking, but I don't think I'll get the job. I applied to a research group too, I have more hopes from that."  
"That is good. Dad?"  
"It would be a few months only. He supports my idea, he said he might come out with me to rest; he said he always wanted to be an American housewife." she smiled.  
"Well I hope you get it." Mycroft smiled.  
"How are you?"  
"Much better, thank you. I'm going home today, just waiting for the papers."  
"And here they are." his doctor came in.  
“Thank you.”  
“Take care Mycroft and see you soon.”  
“Yes. Have a nice day.” he collected his bag. "Oh..."  
"What is it dear?"  
"I can give you the keys to my flat, I...I want to stay with Gregory, I still don't want to be alone."  
"No need, I'm going home with the evening train."  
"You can come with me till that."  
"That would be nice."


	11. Chapter 11

"Sophie?" Mycroft answered the phone.  
"Where is Greg?"  
"Work."  
"I can't reach him there." Mycroft heard in her voice that something wasn't right.  
"What happened?"  
"I'm in the hospital."  
"What happened?" Mycroft was already out of the office. "Sophie, talk to me; please."  
"I went into labour."  
"What?"  
"I can't reach Michel or Greg."  
"I'll be there soon."  
"You can't leave now." his uncle stopped him.  
"I have to."  
"What about work?"  
"It'll be here when I come back; I'll come back."  
"We need a solution now!"  
"You could have given it to me weeks ago, it's not new; few hours won't change a thing."  
"If you leave you can't come back." Mycroft walked past him.

“Found them!” Mycroft stated when they stepped to the room and turned out immediately. “Not for me, sorry!” he sat on the corridor when his phone rang.  
“Ask her if you don’t believe me.”  
“I did and she solved it in a second.” his uncle answered.  
“Then you should employ her and not me. Since I started I have to listen to you comparing the two of us. I’m never going to be good enough for you!”  
“Mycroft…”  
“No, I had enough!” he put the phone down.  
“Want to come and see her?” Greg came out.  
“Already?”  
“Yes.” he smiled at him. “Come.” he took his hand. “She is called Jane, just like mum…” 

“Gregory, please don't tell it to Sophie but the baby looks ugly." Mycroft whispered when they left the room, Greg chuckled.  
"Wait a few days she'll look better."  
"She came early."  
"Yes, but at least they stay home for a little bit and we can help."  
"Remind me to call mum once we get home."  
"Something is troubling you love.”  
"That obvious?”  
“Yes…talk to me.” Greg stepped in front of him.  
“I know my uncle is right about it, but I can't help it.”  
“What?”  
“Nothing.” he mumbled. “Nothing. I love you Gregory.”  
“I love you too My. Now tell me!”  
"My uncle gave me an ultimatum when Sophie called me; he said stay or I'm fired."  
"And you came to see her?"  
"Don't be so surprised."  
"But this work is everything to you. You always tell me that there's nothing else you'd want to do, how much you love every second of it even the sleepless nights..."  
"It's just work."  
"Love..."  
"My uncle always says that caring isn't an advantage, that I'll learn it in a painful way, that I should let go of you if I really love you. He knows that I'm weak and that I won't be able to bear if you get hurt because of me..."  
"You are the strongest man I know Mycroft." Greg whispered.  
"But he is right." Mycroft wiped down his tears.  
"He is not; don’t leave me because of him, please."  
"But what if they kill you."  
"You kill them slowly, painfully and I can finally rest...in peace." Greg chuckled. "You'll get yourself together and look after the twins, Sophie, Sherlock...and the baby."  
"But..."  
"You spent years running from flying bullets I know you can manage."  
"You won't be here."  
"No, but that's okay."  
"No it's not!"  
"Mycroft, I'm still here, alive, nothing happened to me. I can get hurt or killed just by going to the store…remember what happened to you?”  
“I do; but what if..." he sunk to a chair. Greg sat next to him and took his hands. "I was thinking a lot what to do; leave or stay...I know if I listen to my heart I want to stay, I really do…I love you and I’m happy with how my life turned out. But if I look at the facts you'd be much safer."  
"Love...marry me!"  
“What?” he frowned. “Didn’t you hear what I just said?”  
“I did, so will you marry me?” Greg smiled at him.  
“We can’t.”  
“Small issue.” he shrugged making Mycroft chuckled. “It’s your life, you live it as you wish. Your uncle has no right to tell you what to do, when to do and how to do it. You spend a lot of times in the office, much more than you should…if he really cares for your, he should be sending you home earlier…” Mycroft silenced Greg with a kiss.  
“So you won’t be angry at me if something happens to you…”  
“Promise; I took you in and everything else you come with.”  
“Meaning?”  
“Your brother.” he chuckled, Mycroft smiled at him. “Let’s go home my dear fiancé.”  
“Let’s go.” he sighed. “Gregory…”  
“Hmmm?”  
“I’m out of my job.” he whispered.  
“He fired you?” Mycroft nodded. “I see, you can find something easily.”  
“I might have to work as a lawyer.” he mumbled.  
“Why is it that bad? Wait, I get it…people.”  
“People.”  
“You managed the teaching…it’s not that different.”  
“Have you been to court?”  
“Yes, they ask questions and talk…same as your class.”  
“If you put it like that.” Greg kissed him and opened the door for him. “We’ll have time to talk about it later.” he smirked.  
“I like your thought process.” he chuckled and got into the car.

 

“What is this?” Mycroft frowned when Greg stopped the car.  
“What is what?”  
“This!” he pointed out of the window.  
“Your parent’s house.”  
“Thank you my dear.” he sighed, he knew he won’t get more out of him. “Why is Sophie here?”  
“Your mum wanted to see the baby…so they came down too.”  
“What is this, please tell me.” Greg kissed him.  
“I’m hungry, let’s head in.”  
“Mum! What is Gregory planning?” Mycroft said instead of greeting.  
“Good to see you too.” she hugged him.  
“What’s with the flowers?”  
“Nice, isn’t it?”  
“Mum.” he sighed. “Hello Sophie.”  
“Hi. Could you take her for a bit.” she handed him the baby.  
“You would tell me Jane, don’t you? You are the only honest one here.” he smiled at her.  
“And you said she was ugly.” Greg kissed his temple. “Mrs. Holmes.” he stepped to her.  
“I can play nasty too my dear.” he narrowed his eyes. “Good to see you Sherlock!” he just grunted and left the house.  
“He’s just in the garden.” his mother reassured him.  
“You look good with her, don’t want one?” Greg kissed him in passing.  
“Who was the one yelling that he can’t take of a baby?”  
“Not me.”  
“Stop bickering boys and eat.”  
“Thank you.” she took Jane from Mycroft.

“Is he asleep?”  
“Yes, he took his pill so he won’t be up.”  
“Then let’s get started.”  
“Anyone caring about the baby?” Mycroft staggered down sleepily with the crying Jane. “What is going on here?”  
“Cooking.”  
“Why in the middle of the night?” Sophie took Jane from him. “Could anyone tell me what are you hiding from me?”  
“They are planning a ‘wedding.’” Sherlock sighed. “And they forced me to help.”  
“We can’t get married.”  
“Not officially.” Greg stepped to him. “But I wanted to do this for you. You always arrange everything for us…we wanted to do this for you.”  
“But why?”  
“Because I love you very much.” he kissed him, Mycroft smiled sleepily at him. “Better put you back to bed.”  
“You might be right.” he mumbled leaning to him. “Thank you…” Greg tucked him in. “I love you…and I don’t mind the surprise, I’ll be surprised tomorrow, promise.”  
“No need.” Greg stroked his hair. “I really wanted to do this for you.” he leaned down to kiss him. “I always worked and never got to arrange anything for you; and you made a simple event so magical…so I thought why not do this for you.”  
“I already love it.”  
“Good.” he stroked his hair till he fell asleep again.  
“He is sleeping.”  
“There was no way you could keep it from him.”  
“Almost managed to.” Greg chuckled. 

“Oh…” Mycroft whispered.  
“Yes, I knew you’d like it.” Greg turned around in his parade uniform.  
“Like it?” Mycroft snorted. “Love it.” he kissed Greg passionately.  
“Come, they are waiting for us.”  
“How will this go down?”  
“Nothing special, promise…no need to worry over it.” he led him to the garden.  
“It’s really pretty.” he whispered.  
“I hoped you like it...I know you love flowers love.”  
“Nothing misses your watchful eyes DS Lestrade.”  
“We all gathered here to say goodbye to our beloved son and brother Anthony Mycroft Holmes. As we put his body to the ground…” Sherlock started when they got closer.  
“Sherlock.” they sighed.  
“…we wove never to forget him, to cherish him in our memories.” he continued.  
“Sit dear.” their mother pulled Sherlock down.  
“Why only they can have fun?”  
“Shhh, you had your fun.”  
“Tell me why are we doing this?”  
“Because Mycroft got better after a very long journey got a new job…” Greg got cut off.  
“What?” Mrs. Holmes stood up. “Why do you need a new job?”  
“I told you not to tell them.” Mycroft sighed.  
“Since when?”  
“Since Jane got born.”  
“Why?”  
“Argument.” he shrugged.  
“What are you doing now?”  
“Nothing really. From next month I’ll work at a firm.”  
“Everything you mean.” Greg chuckled. “He’s been working none stop for us. I wanted to get him away the house, so he can rest before he starts his new job.” he took Mycroft’s hands. “I know he loves autumn the weather is nice, I could finally get a week off so I thought why not…”  
“I call him.” his mother got up.  
“Please don’t…”  
“I am calling him.”  
“Mum!” he yelled after her.  
“Now we bow our head to pay our respect to our fallen…” Sherlock got up and started again. Mycroft buried his face to Greg’s shoulder.  
“I can’t even arrange a simple event.” Mycroft kissed him.  
“This is the most beautiful wedding I’ve ever been…I wouldn’t have it other way husband mine.” Mycroft kissed him again.  
“I wrote a speech for you.”  
“I read it.” he mumbled.  
“That’s why you were crying in the morning.” Greg stroked his face.  
“I really loved it.”  
“I hoped.”  
“Sorry to disturb you but Mycroft needs to go to the grave now.”  
“Thank you Sherlock. I better go and check on mummy.” Mycroft went in to find his parents. “Please mum.” he took the phone out of her hands. “Uncle Rudy, sorry. Gregory couldn’t keep it from mum.” he closed the door after his parents.  
“I’m sorry Mycroft…I shouldn’t have made you choose.”  
“It happened.”  
“You can come back, I promise it won’t happen again.”  
“Sure.” he mumbled. “Isn’t he a weakness?”  
“He proved useful.”  
“Useful?”  
“Yes, you got back to your old self with his help.”  
“So he is useful because he can take care of me?”  
“He loves you and cares for you putting you in a stable mood. No mood swings, no outbursts, no arguments…making your work better.”  
“So you don’t mind it?”  
“No.”  
“Not lying?”  
“Honestly don’t mind it.”  
“He will be my husband…he asked me.”  
“If it’ll be possible I hope to be there.”  
“And what about the other thing?”  
“Maybe we should talk about that when it’s just the two of us.”  
“No more comparing…I know I’m not as clever as her, but I can’t…I just can’t work knowing I’ll never be good enough for you.”  
“Promise. And you are amazing, you are…”  
“I don’t need to be praised, just not constantly reminded of it.”  
“Okay…I really mean it.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Yes she has some abilities, but you two are really different…you are in most aspect better than her…But I stop talking about her now…sorry. See you on Monday?”  
“We planned to stay for the week.”  
“Then when you get back.”  
“See you.” Mycroft went back to the garden.  
“You are dead so no cake for you.” Sherlock walked past with him with plates.  
“Very kind of you.” he hugged Greg.  
“So?”  
“Still dead.”  
“Not that love.”  
“He apologised.”  
“Your job?”  
“You can prepare my dear…”  
“I don’t mind.” he chuckled.  
“No more housewife for you.”  
“We were perfectly fine before.” he shrugged. Jane wanted to go to Mycroft.  
“Come here dear.” he took her. “Where is your mummy?”  
“Walking with Michel…resting.”  
“Don’t they want to get married?”  
“Why should they?”  
“Am I old fashioned?”  
“Nope.” he kissed him.  
“I just thought…they love each other, they have a child…I don’t say that they have to…” he trailed off looking at his mother.  
“What is it mummy?” she just shook her head. “Please, I don’t need more secrets.”  
“You just look really nice together.”  
“Run Gregory, mummy wants grandchildren.”


End file.
